


White Nights

by Creativecookiecrumb



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Casinos, Corruption, Evil Plans, Evil civilization, F/F, F/M, Gambling, Gay Panic, Good versus Evil, M/M, Ratings: R, Relationship(s), Villains, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb
Summary: Four years after the systar system and bricksburg became one single peaceful civilization, every one is as happy as can be. All but the cheerful Emmet as much as he won't admit it there is a hole in his heart from loneliness. Since his best friend Lucy is in her last year at uni and dating her girlfriend Mayhem, Benny is preparing his wedding with his fiancé Bad/Good cop and then there's Emmet..However Lucy claims that she has seen weird and suspicious things around theit peaceful town. Their suspicions are only confirmed when Rex Dangervest makes a grand appearance at a casino Lucy and Emmet attended. With secret's beginning to unravel like how Rex came back, Emmet is caught up in world of secrets and learns how there's a separate System apart from the Systar system that may be a threat to Bricksburg. Emmet, Rex and Lucy have to figure out a way to make peace with this new foe. But will Emmet be able to make peace with the leader and face his feelings for Rex? Or will it all go to shambles?
Relationships: Batman/Joker, Benny/Bad Cop | Good Cop (The LEGO Movie), Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest, General Mayhem | Sweet Mayhem/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Comments: 64
Kudos: 26





	1. Daily Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> These is only the first chapter so if it is very short please forgive me 😰  
> Follow my tumblr! creativecookiecrumb

CHAPTER 1: Daily Sunsets

The sun was setting over in the city creating a pleasant orange aura, during this time of day Emmet was usually baking pie or cooking something sweet. The wooden kitchen was hot with the oven's heat, Emmet wiped his a bead of sweat from his forehead as he proceeded to pull out the delicious pastry with his gloves. He set the pie down and and let it cool for a bit. He wasn't really rushing anything since it wasn't like anyone was waiting for him in the table. Emmet didn't have a lover for over four years. He sat down and started to remember how he was planning on proposing to Lucy but she ended up breaking up with him a bit before he ever told her the idea about marriage. Their friendship after that stared to drift but through communication they got back on track and remained best friends. 

Lucy currently is dating Sweet Mayhem and are always traveling and having fun. Emmet wasn't bothered at all by their relationship, he was actually very happy that they were enjoying being with eachother. But Emmet felt a bit lonely when it came to his love life. He has gone on multiple blind dates but he never really hit it off with the other people. Which is why he feel so lonely.

Emmet sighed and served himself a slice of his homemade apple pie. He took the first bite and grinned. It was so delicious! He really couldn't believe he got the recipe just right! He continued on eating when a sudden knock interrupted his thoughts on whether he should make chocolate cake or a pumpkin pie. Emmet got up and placed his dirty plate on the dish washer and when to the door. He popped his head out to see who it was. He was met with Lenny! He looked like Benny but he wore pink. When Lenny saw him he grinned. "Hey suga! Let me in won't you?," Lenny asked. Emmet smiled and eagerly unlocked the final lock in the door and invited him. Lenny skipped inside happily while chewing on his pink bubblegum. Emmet closed the door "So what brings you here Lenny?." 

Lenny popped down in the living rooms couch and giggled. "Well I wanted to visit you and to ask you something," he responded. Emmet sat down across him. "Oh! Well I've been doing great and I've been practicing new recipes as well," Emmet said happily.  
"How wholesome of you Emmey," Lenny said as he took out more bubble gum. "So what is it exactly what you wanted to ask me?" Emmet asked curiously. "Oh well you see my birthday is coming up and of course because I'm turning twenty-five I want it to be the best party ever. Since I feel bad that I'm five years close to being middle aged," Lenny added. "So I wanted to invite you and Lucy to my birthday party! It's going to be at the near by casino," He said sitting back. "Wow I'd love to attend! And don't exaggerate you're not old yet at all," Emmet told him. 

Lenny laughed. "Hahaha thanks Emmey. But regardless I have noticed you could use the socialization, perhaps you may meet someone new," he added with a wink.  
Emmet blushed. He really didn't know if he could ever really find love.  
"I already have my sights on someone and he's hella freaking hot. Like he's hotter than hell it's self and he's got these huge muscles, he's practically built like that one superhero Batman or even better!" Lenny said as he gushed over him. Emmet smiled he hoped it would be long lasting relationship since Lenny is known for rushing relationship's and dumping dudes.  
"Well I don't think I'll have any luck on finding love but I'm definitely going to to your party," Emmet said enthusiastically. Lenny got up and cheered. "Yay I'm glad you'll come to my party. Remember it's this Friday at the Cosmic Star Casino and please tell Lucy to come as well!" He said. Lenny got up and went to the door.  
"I will tell her! And thank you for the invite and I promise I'll tell her, goodbye!" Emmet said as he waved goodbye.  
Lenny waved goodbye and he went over to his spaceship and flew away.  
Emmet closed the door behind him and grinned. A party sounded really exciting. He would tell Lucy about this tomorrow. He could tell it was going to be a very exciting week, Emmet then proceeded to go plan a present for Lenny''s birthday.


	2. Coffee and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmet tells Lucy about the invitation, afterwards he heads on over to visit Benny😄

Emmet prepared his pet pugs food ad he listened to the television. His dog Pan had been a gift from Benny a couple years ago when they started bonding a bit more, Benny gave Pan to him in his birthday. Ever since the day Emmet received Pan the pug they have been inseparable, they go out on many walks and cuddle all the time. He felt Pan's stubby paws hit the kitchen floor as she scurried to reach the bowl Emmet placed onto the ground.  
Emmet had planned to go meet Lucy at the coffee shop to tell her about the invite to the party, then he was going to help Benny with his wedding. Although it came as a shock at first that the sweet Benny was dating the baddest cop in town (that being Bad Cop) it was soon very obvious their relationship was going to be long lasting. The way Bad Cop would look at Benny was so sweet and so full of love and admiration. Benny would look back at him with a face full of happiness and adoration. 

So when Benny and Cop asked if Emmet and Unikitty could help them with wedding preparations, Emmet couldn't just deny and enthusiastically agreed. 

Emmet sighed happily and left his home to headed to the cofree shop. He knew Lucy would be busy in there working on school assignments and binge drinking coffee and donuts. But he felt that he could take her mind off that for at least a couple of minutes to talk to her about Lenny's invite.  
He arrived at the cute coffee shop which consisted of a cute light pink aesthetic and colorful flowers. Lucy was in the corner surrounded by books and empty coffee cups. "Emmet, what's up," she said as he sat down across from her. "Hey Lucy, I've been great. How is uni treating you?" Lucy sat up straighter and closed her laptop. "Eh it's fine I'm ahead of my assignment's at least. Would you like a coffee?" She said. "Oh no thanks! But I did have something to tell you. Lenny asked me to invite you to his birthday party, it's Friday at the Cosmic Star casino," he said. Lucy smiled. "Well I'd love to go. It's definitely a great distraction from...stuff I've been doing," she trailed off. Emmet was confused. Lucy seemed to be lost in thought for a brief moment. "What's the matter?" Emmet asked his friend. Lucy loomed at him. "It's just well I don't know if I'm just going crazy but I've been noticing weird behavior in the way President Business rules...he's been awfully quiet for months now," she admitted. "Oh well Lucy I don't think that's really anything to worry about, he could be just...doing anything really. He's pretty weird,"Emmet said reassuringly 

Lucy didn't look convinced but gave up. They talked for about an hour about everything really, they talked about Sweet Mayhem and the upcoming wedding. Emmet then said bye to Lucy and left the shop to go to Benny's house. He walked to his house which wasn't far at all, and gently knocked the door. The door opened to Benny and his bright red head curls being a mess when his helmet wasn't on. "HI Emmet! Thanks for coming buddy! Benny pushed him in and closed the door behind him. "Hey Benny, what's the job for today?" He asked happily. He sat down on the grey couch a's Benny went to retrieve a book. "Well today we will just be looking and deciding on the colors and prints for the salon. Cop is off renting the salon it''s self," he said. Benny sat next to him, he opened the book to reveal a catalog of colors and options. Each were very beautiful pairs like gold and red, white and violet, etc.

They both talked about which colors would be possible options and did the process of elemination on many. However as Emmet browsed through the lovely batches of colors when his eyes caught one particular row of salon deco colors. This row consisted of the colors dark blue, light green and stone grey...these colors reminded him of someone he had wanted to forget about for so long...Rex Dangervest.

Ever since he disappeared in front of him and Lucy he had wanted to forget about his existence. He wished Rex was a figment of his imagination or an imaginary friend. Rex had made him feel like no one else did during Apocolypseburg...Rex made him feel wanted and important. Not irrelevant or out of place. The truth was that he missed Rex so much and how he made him feel during the short time they had known each other. Emmet felt a pain in his heart he could only really discribe it as a heartache.

Emmet and Benny had finished with the colors and decided on the salon to have blue, gold and white decorations. Emmet felt that it was a very pretty color palette choice. The next time he would visit they wold bring Unikitty along to decide on the wedding attire Benny would wear. It was all going to lead up to a very amazing and special day for Benny.

They heard the door open and Cop came inside. He was a very serious and muscular man, his scowl alone could probably kill an entire battlefield. Bennys face lit up as he went to go greet him. 

"Babyyyy!" Benny exclaimed. He practically threw himself to Cops arms. "Hello Benny," Cop said with a smile as he held him. They remained that way for a moment with Emmet watching them awkwardly. Their love for eachother was just so real and true, Emmet never knew how much he longed for it.

"Hello Emmet we were going to eat dinner, would you like to join us?," Cop asked. Emmet smiled at the kind offer. "No I'll be going home now, I'll see you guys at Lennys party," he said. They said goodbye and Emmet left. As he got home he layed down on his bed. He wondered about Rex more. He remembered how much he cared about him at one point, until he threw him under the dryar. It was painful for Emmet to think about Rex and his handsome self so he had to force himself to stop. Stop it. Rex is dead. You saw it. You and Lucy both saw it happen right before your eyes. The way he disappeared piece by piece before there was nothing left. The way Rex said he was proud of him.... "Stop it," Emmet said out loud to himself. "Rex is dead..he's gone..he's been gone for a long time now..," he said as he turned over to his side. He let the tears fall from his face as he cries silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback😄❤💟  
> Thx for reading!


	3. Midnight decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenny forces Emmet out of bed to go dress shopping with Benny and the space squad.  
> Bonus: The space squad!

It was around ten o'clock PM when Emmet was in his bed sleeping with Pan snoring softly by his side. However he was awoken when Pan jumped off the bed and scurried over to the front door.

Emmet groggily got out of bed to see what Pan was after. He looked out the peep hole and saw Lenny standing outside about to knock. Emmet answered the door. 

"Heyyyy bestie!," Lenny said as he went inside. 

"Lenny, it's nighttime for meee. What do you want?" Emmet said rubbing his eyes. 

Lenny smiled at him. "Well it's not so late first of all and I just wanted to say that the squad and I are going to go help Benny pick out his dress," he said.

Emmet was shocked he had thought for sure it was going to be next week but he guessed they changed it last minute. 

Thirty minutes later they were driving to what Lenny nicknamed the "Frat house". To clarify it wasn't an actual frat house but it was the home of the space squad. Which was made up of Kenny, Lenny and Jenny. Benny use to live in the frat house but he moved out when he got engaged with Cop.

They pulled up to the drive way and rather than being discreet, Lenny honked the car's horn about three times. Emmet saw the front door open and Benny and his siblings came out and hopped into the car. 

"Hey Emmet! Thanks for coming again," Benny said smiling.

"It's no problem Benny!"  
Lenny drove for awhile and each of them were in a deep conversation. 

Emmet was talking to Kenny, the yellow astronaut. He hadn't really spoken to him in a while and he had forgotten how comfortable he felt around him.  
Kenny was a really funny person and was the oldest brother of Benny. 

They arrived at the boutique and went inside. Inside were rows of lovely dresses, with various colors and sizes.  
Emmet could tell Benny was getting a little overwhelmed by the rather large selection of dresses.  
An employee greeted them and showed them around.

It was a rather long time to get Benny to decide on a dress since he picked many choices. But at last he decided on this beautiful dress. It was so simple but pretty. It was a simple "mermaid" styled wedding dress. It had no sleeves and was colored white.  
Everyone thought it was a very good decision and Benny bought it on the spot.  
They drove Benny back home first, the Lenny and Jenny, and Kenny drove Emmet back home. 

When they arrived to Emmet's house, Kenny opened the door for him. He noticed that Kenny seemed to be trying to say something to him.

"So...tomorrow is Lenny's birthday and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my date?" He asked. 

Emmet stood dumbfounded at the question. He felt blush begin to fill his baby fat cheeks. He really did not see that coming! Oh what should he say?

"Well...I would love to be your date Kenny," he responded. 

Kenny grinned. "That's great! I'll pick you up at five o'clock tomorrow and we'll head on over to the casino," he said. 

Emmet was too nervous and blushy to responded so he nodded eagerly. 

What he didn't expect next was for Kenny to lean down to Emmet and plant a kiss on his cheek. 

Emmet felt his blush get more intense and felt so red.

Kenny looked at him and winked before he got into his car. 

I'll see you tomorrow, Emmy," he said smiling and then he drove away leaving a blushing Emmet behind. 

Gosh Emmet hasn't blushed this hard since....Rex. And it made him feel weird. It brought him back nostalgia from the time he was with Rex.

Emmet looked at the clock on the wall. Oh gosh it was midnight he should go back to bed. With that Emmet crawled back into bed and fell asleep very quickly.

Emmet awaited outside his house for his date to come. He was wearing some high waisted blue jeans, sneakers and an orange crop top. It was something Lenny had tried to talk him into wearing, Emmet only wore it to make him stop nagging. But this outfit made him self conscious about his pudgy body. So last minute as he carried out Lenny's gift he grabbed a NASA themed sweater. 

Kenny's car came into view and stopped on front. Emmet stepped inside.

"Hey Emmey what's up?" He asked.

Emmet noticed he was wearing a button up white shirt and khaki pants. He blushed, it really suit him well. 

"I'm good. Really eager and you?" 

Kenny laughed. "Eh I could be better but Lenny woke me up because some dude came over to pick him up. He said he'd meet us there,"

Emmet giggled as he played with the presents wrapping paper. "Was it his date? The guy he kept gushing over to me during the weekend?" he asked.

"Hahaha yeah it's some buff stereotypical macho man. I honestly don't know where he dug him up from. If I have to assume it was probably the trash or so," Kenny mocked.

Emmet smiled as Kenny teased. 

They arrived at the hotel to drop the car off there and walk over to the casino. 

The moment Emmet walked inside he stood shocked. It was all so amazing. Every gambling station was organized so well and the aesthetic of the room was of a rich beautiful brown print.

It was very crowded with their friends. Lucy had called him to say she would meet him there since she was bringing Sweet Mayhem along.

He spotted Lenny at the bar ordering a drink and took advantage of that to give him his present. 

"Hey Emmey! I'm glad you came," he said. 

"Hahaha I wouldn't miss it Lenny! Happy birthday!" He told him.

Lenny took the gift and grinned. "Thank you! You are such a teddy bear Emmet. I'll place it over in the gift table. You can go with my bro Kenny and play some games," he added with a wink. 

Emmet blushed and went to see where Kenny was. 

They went to the slot machines and Emmet watched Kenny play. He wasn't much of a player and perfered to watch Kenny play with the machines.

Even though he would mostly lose and rage quit alot it was all very funny to Emmet. He felt like he was really enjoying himself with Kenny.

Suddenly he heard a large motion in the crowd. As in people were all cheering someone on. The crowd was growing bigger and bigger as it seemed to surround someone. 

"We should check it it out," Kenny said as he slipped his arm around Emmet's waist. Emmet blushed.

They made their way over to see what all the commotion was about. They somehow got a clear view. And what Emmet saw made his jaw drop.

Every person in the room was rooting and cheering for the person who was winning big in gambling.

They saw Lenny was all up on a stranger. Lenny was practically clinging to him as he snickered at the strangers success. 

The stranger was wearing a dark blue suit and light green button shirt underneath. His muscular chest was somewhat visible and wore a thin gold chain around his neck.

The stranger was muscular...tall.. with a chiseled chin, with messy brown hair...and a charming devious smile.

Even from across the giant gambling table he knew who the stranger who Lenny was sitting on his lap was. 

No. He refused to believe it. It wasn't him. He dissappeared.

The stranger amongst the screaming rowdy crowd had also noticed Emmet. They locked eyes and stayed that way while all the people became white noise at this point.

"Are you okay Emmey?" Kenny asked worried.

Emmet couldn't respond. Still locking eyes with the handsome stranger.

The perfect stranger....otherwise known...as Rex Dangervest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked!  
> Feel free to follow my tumblr and leave feedback!😄❤


	4. Emerald embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmet meets someone he has not seen in a long time..

Rex...Dangervest.....no it can't be. He was dead. Emmet saw it. He really did. But if he did die then why was he sitting across from him in a long table in a casino.

"Emmet, sweetie?" Kenny asked again sounding worried.

Emmet was still holding Rex's eyes, he couldn't bring himself to stop. On one hand he was confused on how he's here and alive. On the other hand he's strangely got butterflies in his belly looking at him.

Out of instinct he clinged towards Kenny and buried his face into his shirt out of nervousness.

Emmet's sudden reaction caused Rex from across the long table to jump up from his chair. Causing Lenny, who was sitting in his lap to fall on the floor with a loud thud. 

Watching Rex stare at Emmet made Kenny pull him closer and wrap his arms around him.

"WHAT THE FUCK REX???" Lenny yelled from the floor. 

Unikitty rushed to help him up, while Rex was still stuck in a trance. 

Everyone's attention shifted to the party boy, to check if he was alright. 

Kenny stood stiff as Rex actually began make his way through the guests to get to Emmet and him. 

"....Kid...it's you!" Rex said to Emmet. 

Emmet shifted his head to look at him. He was just as handsome a's when he last saw him, same exact features.   
"Kid?"

And that voice....the voice Emmet missed so much.

Emmet began to cry. He couldn't help it, the butterflies in his belly were making him do it.

"Rex is that really you?," he asked through sobs.

Rex laughed. 

The laugh Emmet had craved to hear these past four years. 

Rex held his arms out. "The one and only Rex, raptor trainer,cowboy, etc" 

In an instant Emmet practically jumped from Kenny's arms (much to Kenny's dislike) to Rex's. 

Rex caught him perfectly and held him tight embrace. Emmet's face was buried in the crook of his neck as Rex playfully swung him around.

Emmet couldn't help but to notice his scent. The same strong cologne he used, it had a very memorable smell to it. He couldn't describe what it was but it smelled so good.

It all felt like heaven, like dream or a beautiful fairytale. He didn't want this to ever end.

"Um I'm sorry but how do you guys know eachother?," Kenny asked annoyed and suspicious. 

Rex put Emmet down but his arms remained wrapped around him. 

"Long story pal," Rex responded in an unenthusiastic tone.

Emmet still couldn't process this. 

"But Rex...how..you dissappeared..I saw it," he said.

Rex looked at him grinning.

Oh god that iconic Rex smile that made Emmets heart melt like chocolate.

"I'll...tell you about that some other time," he said as he playfully messed up Emmets hair.

That answer didn't satisfy Emmet. Lenny made his way over to them.

"Oh Emmet! I've see you're aware of the existence of my new friend Rex," Lenny said with a wink. 

"Oh yeahh,"

Rex grinned and held Emmet closer. 

"Well let's go we have more binge drinking to do!" Lenny said.

"Lenny, I'm not carrying your drunk ass home this time," Kenny said rolling his eyes as they made their way to the bar.

Rex remained close to Emmet, earning a disapproval glare from Kenny. 

"How long have you been on Bricksburg?," Emmet asked Rex.

Rex gulped his beer before he responded. 

"Only about a week or so," he said.

"To be honest I didn't even know where I was now that it's emerged with the systar system," he added.

"Oh, I understand it is very different than what it used to be," Emmet said. He looked over at Rex. He was...still the same handsome self he was. His eyes were still a beautiful intense emerald green. 

Emmet didn't comprehend how Rex recognized him, for instance Emmet's chubbiness only got worse. He gained a bit of weight and this has really affected him during these few years.

Rex however was still as fit and muscular then ever.

"So that yellow astronaut boy....he's seems like something," Rex said.

"Oh Kenny, yes he's a really cool person," Emmet said smiling innocently.

"Are you guys fucking?," Rex asked out of nowhere.

Emmet blushed an intense shade of red. 

"What! No, Rex we are friends!," Emmet said as he buried his face onto his hands.

If only Rex knew how he felt.

Rex gulped more beer. 

"So like...friends with benefits?,"

Emmet sighed as he blushed hard again. 

Kenny came over with his drink to sit with them.

"What are you guys talking about?," Kenny asked.

Emmet was still beet red from Rex's curious questions. He knew this was going to be a weird night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like❤❤❤


	5. Gambling secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More casino time

Emmet didn't know why but he sensed that there was weird tension with Kenny and Rex.

It was most likely about what Kenny said about Rex earlier on how he was awoken by him when he went to go pick up Lenny.

Speaking of Lenny, he made his way over to their table and sat on the other side of Rex.

"Heyyyy you guyss. Are you still bothering Rex?," Lenny said looking at Kenny.

Kenny sighed. "Your little macho man here woke us all up when his stupid over sized spaceship landed!," he yelled. 

Emmet noticed Rex held in a laugh.

Lenny frowned at him. 

"Kenny-boo we talked about this, Rex couldn't find appropriate parking so I let him park his ship with all his cute raptors in our driveway,"

Kenny visibly twitched in anger. Emmet noticed his dark circles. Yikes he was lacking sleep.

Then Kenny snapped.

"HIS STUPID RAPTORS TORE UP OUR LAWN AND PEED BY THE FRONT GATE," he screamed.

This caught Emmet off guard. 

Lenny didn't really react as he sipped his wine and Rex could no longer hold in his cocky laughter and burst out laughing nearly knocking his beverage off the table as he held his stomach.

Kenny seem pissed off.

"Listen man, I already apologized and I ordered them to fix your lawn and clean up. I don't see what the issue is," Rex said as he put his arms behind his head. This action made Lenny lean to his side to lay on him.

Emmet felt his stomach turn when he saw that.

"See Kenny-boo, Rex here's got all coveredddd," Lenny said.

Emmet could tell the alcohol was getting to him.

Kenny was still angery but remained quiet with his arms crossed.

Emmet had to change the subject. Thankfully at that moment he spotted Lucy and Sweet Mayhem. He waved them over and they walked over.

"Hey you guys," they said.

When Lucy noticed Rex however she visibly flinched and in an instant grabbed Emmet from where he was sitting and pushed him behind her. 

She got in a fight and protect stance and looked at Rex.

Lenny and Kenny were confused by this sudden action. Rex however, was very unamused. 

"What the hell is this bloody bastard doing here?," she said intensely. 

Lenny rolled his eyes. "Oh geez why does everyone over react whenever I bring a new friend over yet no one talks about how Kenny and Emmet are a thing,"

"OMG you guys are a thing?," Mayhem said excitedly. 

"What no!," Emmet said panicking and blushing. 

Lenny looked suprised. 

"Oh really? It's just you guys are always together so I assumed..,"

"Forget about that! What the hell is he doing here!," Lucy said screaming and pointing at Rex.

Rex snorted. "Might I ask you the same thing?,"

"Don't change the subject," Mayhem said defending Lucy.

Rex stood up. "Listen I myself don't know how I came back but all I know is that I have been alive for about four years now ever since my death or disappearance," he said.

Emmet didn't get it, that meant that he had been around when Bricksburg and the Systar system had merged into one...but he also said he wasn't exactly in town when that happened.

Well then where was he?

Rex was obviously dodging questions that were given to him about his previous whereabouts and backstory. Which Emmet knew, Rex not sharing his backstory was very out of character for him.

Lucy knew she was going nowhere with Rex so she and Mayhem sat down with them. 

The tension at the table only got worse. It seemed like a lot of it was being thrown towards Rex, but he just sat there like it was nothing.

Rex seemed to be telling Lenny all the names of his raptors and Lenny seemed extremely entertained by this.

The rest of the night was smooth but Emmet still had a weird feeling having Rex back. Back? Was Rex really going to stay here? 

Emmet had all these questions but he knew Rex wasn't going to answer any with a straightforward answer.

~~~~

"Hey kid? Could you help me put Lenny in his hotel room? He's out drunk," Rex told Emmet.

Emmet looked at Rex's arms which had a drunken Lenny who was out cold.

Emmet nodded and they left the casino and made their way to the hotel room. There they left Lenny and tucked him in the bed amongst his many birthday gifts.

They left the room and took the elevator to get back to the casino. Although Emmet felt like he was going to go back home.

They waited inside the elevator for it to go to the bottom floor. Emmet took the time to admire Rex. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but to look over at Rex again.

He was leaning against the wall looking up at the numbers of the elevator going down. 

Emmet felt his cheeks get warm. Did he really develop emotions for his future self? It was all weird to think about.

He also felt weird hanging out with Rex at times. Emmet always felt a bit strange about himself since he never grew out of his baby fat. While his future self was buff and could probably crush watermelons with his arms.

When Emmet was growing up he was always poked fun at for his weight he is still to this day a little insecure about it, he wondered if Rex still remembered abouthat those insecurities.

"What's on your mind strawberry shortcake?," Rex said.

Emmet's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Rex's attractive voice. He blushed at the nickname. The elevator stopped and they walked out. 

"Oh well I was wondering how long were you going to stay in Bricksburg," Emmet said. 

They walked towards the casino. 

"Well...I'm not sure..missions and certain duties are keeping me bouncing around places, he responded.

Rex sighed. "But I'm staying here for now...," he added.

They both stopped outside the entrance of the casino. The cool air outside felt much better than the heat inside the casino.

"Do you have a place to stay at Rex?," Emmet asked nervously.

Rex scratched his head. "Not momentarily but I'm living on my ship," he said.

Emmet knew that Rex had to rent a parking space in the ship park. Which was like a trailer park but for space ships. 

He also knew that it was very expensive and a fee was owed every week to keep the space ship there.

Emmet mustered out the following words.  
"Well you can stay in my home if you want...I have a spare room," he said.

Emmet was a blushing mess. He really didn't want to seem desperate to amend his friendship with Rex. He also knew he would probably never move out the friendship zone since Rex probably didn't go for chubby people like himself muchless his own self.

However he didn't expect to be hugged and picked up by Rex! 

"Wow thanks man! I'd love to stay over," he said. He putt Emmet down.

Emmet was beet red at this point. 

Rex crossed his arms and looked at Emmet in the eye.  
"This really means a lot Ems," he said.

"Hehe hehe it's no problem Rex!," Emmet said.

They went inside to get Kenny to drive them home since Rex had actually left his ship back at the ship park with Lenny then they had taken a cab to get here. 

Emmet and Rex passed through many drunk people to get to Kenny.

"Hey Emmet are you ready to go?," Kenny asked. 

"Yes Kenny, are you going to leave Lenny in the hotel all alone?," he asked.

Kenny snickered. "Nah Jenny's going to stay with him. They'll be back sunday," he said. 

They were all okay until Rex appeared from behind Emmet. 

"So when are we going?," he asked.

Kenny stopped grinning. "Wait he's going?,"

" Yes..well you see I invited him over to stay at my place," Emmet said happily.

"Oh I see," Kenny said.

With that they made their way to the parking lot to retrieve Kenny's car.

When they got in Emmet sat next to the driver and Rex climbed into the backseat of the car.

It was quiet on the ride back home. With an occasional remark or story Rex would tell Emmet.

When they arrived they got out the car, Emmet was about to reach into his sweaters pockets for his keys when a hand stopped him. It was Kenny's hand.

"Emmet I know me and you didn't have much time to talk today...but I would like to invite you to a restaurant nearby tomorrow," he said.

Emmet stood shocked.

"Think of it as a date," he added.

Emmet really did not know how to react. He did like Kenny a bit, he was always so gentlemen like with him. But on the other he had unrequited feelings for Rex. Feelings he knew would probably never reveal to Rex. 

With a heavy heart he stuttered out "I'd love to Kenny,"

Kenny's face lit up.  
"Oh gosh that's great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at six," he said. With that he left a short kiss on the top of Emmet's head, hopped into his car and left. 

Emmet felt a little warm and nice. However he turned around to find Rex actually looking at him leaning against the fence, he had an unamused look on his handsome mature face. 

"I thought you said you guys weren't fucking," Rex stated.

"We aren't! Oh goshhh, Rexxx," Emmet said embarrassed.

Emmet opened the door to his home and led Rex inside. They were greeted by a joyful Pan who raced up to lick Emmet and then sniff Rex. She happily wagged her tail and tried to get him to hold her. 

Emmet went to lead Rex into the guest room. It was a pretty simple light blue colored room with furniture and a bed with sheets and pillows. All well equipped yet never really been used by anyone.

"Wow thanks kid, you honestly didn't really have to," he said as he came in the room. 

"Haha it's okay I'll see you in the morning. Pan, baby come here," 

But Pan was excited to see a new face and refused to leave Rex's side. 

"It's fine kid I can keep her here for the night," Rex said. 

Emmet giggled. "If that's okay with you,"

Rex nodded. 

With that Emmet left Rex's room and went to change into his pajamas. 

Emmet lay in bed thinking about the day he had. He was reunited with Rex in such a weird way. It almost seemed so unreal. Although Emmet still didn't know how he came back or why, it was still oddly satisfying to have Rex Dangervest back in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be set in Rex's POV!❤❤😄


	6. Amethyst amazons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with Rex's point of view!

When Rex woke up he originally didn't know where he was for the first few seconds until he remembered he was at shortcake's house. A cozy little house up the hill. Rex remembered building one exactly like this. 

He heard a scratch. He turned to his side to find Pan scratching the door, she probably wanted out. 

Rex got up and opened the door to let Pan out. She scurried away happily. Rex was also hit with the smell of eggs and pancake's which made his stomach growl.

He followed Pan out and went to the kitchen were Emmet stood cooking and humming a tune.

It was a familiar tune to Rex. All too familiar to him.

"Oh hey Rex! I made some pancakes, eggs and bacon! Please sit down," Emmet said smiling.

"Thank's bud," Rex said.

The rest of the morning was nice and peaceful, Emmet had to go to work so that left Rex to do some errands like go get his ship from the trailer park. It was weird being back at Bricksburg. 

When four o'clock rolled around Emmet came back home to make them both a quick snack then to get ready for his date. 

Rex was watching television when Emmet came out his room all dolled up. It was funny to Rex how Emmet said he and Kenny weren't fucking yet here he is getting all pretty and cute for him. 

Okay calm down. Why the hell was he getting so defensive? 

It was probably because of dickhead Kenny and how he went off on Rex when he went to go pick up Lenny.

Emmet was wearing a white wool sweater that didn't cover his neck and shoulders, tight black jeans, a jean jacket, and black sneakers. 

Rex caught himself staring and looked away. 

"Hey Rex I'm going out, I'll be back at around nine," Emmet said. 

"Okay. Be careful kid," 

"I will," Emmet said as he closed the door. 

Rex got up and went to the window to glance outside.

Kenny stood outside with his black sports car, pfft it wasn't that cool. 

Rex gritted his teeth as Kenny led Emmet inside the car then kissed his hand.

He didn't know why he would get this way since he hasn't even told Emmet why he's here or how he got here...

It wasn't like he was going to tell him anytime soon, Emmet can't know...it was all to complicated for his soft innocent heart.

Rex looked at the time, it was barely six so he had time to literally do nothing.

He went to his room and pulled up his laptop. He was working on his important files when he heard a knock on the door. He took off his glasses and placed them on his bag. 

Regarding his glasses he didn't like wearing them in public because he didn't want to deal with people's opinion's on "tuff guy Rex wearing glasses like a nerd". He honestly didn't give a crap. He put on his dunham styled glasses for the first time 3 years ago when a certain incident happened. 

He made his way to the door and opened it. There was a kid. A kid practically identical to Emmet in so many ways that for a brief moment he thought Emmet had a biological son. 

This kid had a brown hair, green eyes that were covered in giant circular goggles, and was quite short.

Other than wearing green and red, he was such a dead ringer to him that it was scary. 

"Hiya mister! Is Emmet Brickowski home?" the kid asked.

"Not at the....moment. May I ask who are you?," he said. 

"I'm Richard Grayson! And you?," the kid responded.

Oh now he knew. He had seen everyone's records and knew Batman adopted a child and had an undercover love affair with his long time rival Joker.

"I'm Rex Dangervest," he responded.

"And why do you need him," he said.

"Oh well Emmet usually tutors me during this time," Richard responded.

If that was the case then Emmet must have forgotten that when he accepted the date with Kenny. 

"Oh sorry kiddo he won't be home till much later," he said. 

"Oh I get it... wait I've heard of you! You're the Rex Emmet likes to talk about sometimes!," Richard said excited. 

Now this was a shocker. Emmet talking about him? 

"Oh really? What would he say about me? 

"Well he would say you're really cool, brave, strong, and smart," " He also told me about the "Amethyst amazon" you went to explore once we're you found a lot of gems and jewels!," he said smiling.

Rex was amazed. He really didn't know what to say.

"Well tell Emmet I'll come another day!," Richard said as he left.

~~~~

It was dark. The mansion was cold, he thought he told Alfred to turn up the heat. 

He had to go do it himself since Alfred went to go grocery shopping.

As he he head back to his room he felt chills up his spine for some reason. 

As he went inside he instantly knew there was someone else inside the room. 

"Who the hell-"

"Relax Batboy it's me," said a menacing voice.

He recognized that voice. 

"Rex?," 

From the corner of the room stood a tall figure, the moon barely lit up his features. 

"The one and only," 

"How the hell...why?," Batman asked. 

"Let's leave that for another time. You know why I'm here," Rex said approaching Batman.

"I told you I no longer want apart of your organization!  
You started it! So you fix it!," Batman screamed in rage.

Rex's laugh echoed throughout the empty house. Although Batman cannot bring himself to admit it, he was truly afraid of Rex previously known as Emmet.  
Although Bat knew the Emmet he knew personally so much would never act the way Rex did.

"You fool! You damn well what you got into the moment you attended the first meeting!," Rex screeched. 

Batman flinched. He knew damn well what he got into. He never should have gotten into it yet he foolishly did. He acted differently now than he did 4 years ago, he had Richard now, his son a new purpose in life. 

"I...know,"

Rex came into full view.

" Then act like it. Quit bullshitting,"

Batman sighed. He had to take responsibility for his previous actions.

"I just came to inform you that the next meeting starts at exactly two hours so you better get your ass in your uniform and have your name tag ready," Rex said.

He walked off to the bedroom door.

"I'll meet you there,"

~~~~

President Business straightened his tie and wiped sweat off his forehead.

Everyone was seated in the long table with President Business sitting in the first seat between both sides. 

Batman had suprisingly arrived early since he normally hated being here.

But regardless this was urgent and needed to be kept secret to the point that there were guards statoned every where in the building.

With Bad cop being the head honcho of the police, he knew they were safe since he was the best in town.

Bad cop let in someone from the booth he was in that monitered each room.

The giant metal doors opened to reveal Rex Dangervest himself.

Some people gasped. 

He was dressed in a dark blue button up shirt, khaki pants, and dress shoes. This look was completed with his glasses and an ivory white laboratory coat.

He didn't dress like himself during nights like this.

"R-rex," President Business stuttered.

Rex walked up with confidence towards the table.

"Ladies and gents. My research has been completed the problem is it need one final step that we all have yet to find," Rex stated.

President Business knew that this could all be kept secret as long as everyone was careful. The problem was that finding the final step was going to take far too long. 

Rex loaded up his computer and projected his work onto the screen.

Everyone began to take notes and debate over the subject.

Rex grinned. He knew this was going to be a success.

Although a part of him felt guilty. All the stuff he was hiding from Emmet. But he wouldn't understand. He didn't want Emmet's innocence to be exposed to this harsh hidden world. 

The less he knows the better, Rex thought. This all to protect him after all. 

Rex fixed his coat and fixed his posture. He began the slide show he had prepared along with his research. 

"President Business, I present to you my plan,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz leave feedback ❤😄❤


	7. NASA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmet hangs out with Richard Grayson (robin) and benny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter!
> 
> Follow my tumblr @creativecookiecrumb

When Emmet had gone home after his enjoyable outing with Kenny. He had arrived home to find Rex sprawled out on the couch binge watching Netflix.

To his horror Rex told him Richard had come over a little while after he left with Kenny, he had arrived for his tutoring lesson.

Emmet was ashamed of himself for forgetting and the next day called Batman to apologize about what happened.

Batman sounded strange over the phone but said it was okay and if Richard could come over that day instead. 

Emmet agreed and prepared for Richards arrival.

Emmet was making some chocolate chip cookies when Rex arrived at the kitchen. He nearly gasped because he was looking at such a hunk of a man.

Rex was wearing grey sweatpants, deep blue sneakers, but he was also shirtless. He had scars on his chest, abs, and one single scar in his bicep.

Gosh what a perfectly shaped human being, Emmet thought to himself.

"Whatcha making?," he asked.

"Oh! Well I'm making a treat for Richard! He loves sweets like me so I couldn't help myself not to!," Emmet said as he took them out the oven.

"How sweet of you," Rex said as he swung his gym bag over his shoulder and grabbed a tank top.

"I'm going to the gym to work put for a while," he said. 

"So I'm won't be back for a while. Call me if you need me," Rex said as he left.

"Oh okay! Have fun," Emmet called out.

~~~~~

Richard arrived at Emmet's house a while after Rex left. 

Emmet helped Richard with his homework for a while and then they finished relatively quick.

They had a little bit of time before Emmet would drive Richard back home.

"Did you know Kenny and his siblings work in NASA?," Richard asked as he chomped on a cookie.

"Why yes. I know Benny personally and he works there," he responded.

"Wow that's so cool! I wonder if they do experiments with aliens and such!," Richard said as he day dreamed.

Emmet laughed. "No I don't think they do experiments with aliens Richie,"

"Imagine if they did! Do you think NASA could hide something as cool as that!," Richard asked.

Emmet giggled. "Well first off I doubt they would hide aliens? Second, I doubt they would be able to hide that forever, and third it's time to get you home," 

He drove Richard home and decided to head to Benny's house for a quick visit. 

He parked his car then walked to Benny's porch and knocked on the door.

Benny answered the door and greeted him.

"Hey Emmet what a suprise!," he said as he led him in.

"Hey Benny I've been wondering how you've been!," Emmet said.

Emmet did notice that Benny appeared to be a bit tired probably because of all the wedding preparations. 

"Well...okay...I have to admit something," Benny nervously as they sat down. 

Now Emmet was a bit worried.

Benny sighed deeply. "For the past following weeks I've noticed a weird shift in Cop..,"

Oh no. It couldn't be what he was thinking right? Cop being a cheater? Emmet knew that Cop was hard headed and stubborn, sometimes a little too serious. But a cheater? No it couldn't be.

"His work schedule as a police officer is normal but I notice that he comes home smellin strange..,"

Oh no, Emmet thoughthe panicking.

"He comes from work smelling like chemicals!," Benny said.

Emmet was confused. "Like chemicals?,"

"Yeah it's so weird like laboratory chemicals. The scent is so familiar since I'm usually around them at times when I'm at work," Benny said.

"Is he doing police work in a lab?"

"I really don't know he changes routes alot. But this gets weirder I was doing laundry the other day and something fell out of one of his jean pockets. It appeared to be a ID card to a place with the initials M.N.A.S.A on it," Benny described.

The intitials were also strange to Emmet. They were practically NASA but an M was added some reason.

It was all so strange, they talked for a bit before Emmet had to go home.

They said their goodbyes and Emmet drove away.

Emmet remembered his conversation with Richard about aliens and such. Maybe he shouldn't be to passive of that after all.

~~~~~

The lab facility was filled with paper work left and right but he was determined to get it done.

He was so close to what he needed. He could have taken the "easy route" but Rex knew he the easy way was the worse way.

He took his glasses off and rubbed his face.

Maybe a couple more weeks. Only a couple more till the deed was done. They just needed to keep this low key. Maybe then there will be peace. Maybe then will Emmet be one hundred percent safe.

Right now things are complicated and Rex knew that telling Emmet about MNASA was complicated perhaps more complicated than Rex's emotions towards him.

Rex did make a promise to himself that he would always protect Emmet whether he felt the same way or not he promised he would always be there for him.

But there were still things he just can't say.

Things that make his jaw lock tight.

He heard Bad Cop come in.

"Sir you are needed downstairs,"


	8. Bad habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmet and Rex talk🙂☺

Emmet abruptly awoke from a nightmare shaking and sweaty. 

He checked the time, it was three in the morning. Normally he would go back to bed but he felt gross because of his sweating so he got some new pajamas. 

He stepped out of his room quietly and crept passed Rex's room. It was eerily quiet when he passed it. Almost as if no one was in there.

He took off his clothes then turned the shower knobs.

He thought about his nightmare. Although Emmet was as ashamed to admit it, his nightmare was about Rex.

He dreamt that he was being carried and pulled harshly away by strange looking townspeople.

By strange looking he meant that they were shadowy figures with white eyes.

They scared Emmet and were all chanting and singing something strange. However he couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

The townspeople grew more aggressive and started hitting him and pulling his hair. They suddenly dropped him and got away from him.

A larger shadow appeared amongst the crowd as they stepped away. Of course Rex appeared and carefully took Emmet in his arms.

He carried him to a strange black castle and towards a strange table inside made from marble and stone.

He laid him down and gently whispered in Emmet's ear.

_"Th_ _e king demands his sacrifice"_

Emmet got out the shower and went back to his room.

Although the dream wasn't bloody it still scared Emmet. He knew nightmares like this were never a good sign.

He was too frightened to back to sleep so he decided to try and read one if his romance novels he borrowed from the library.

It was called "Pride and Prejudice" it was a very old book but it was really interesting. 

Reading this book however made him think about Rex for some reason. He hated to think about his emotions towards him. 

Because they were so complicated. Well technically they weren't since he did like Rex so much.

However it would be morally wrong to technically "date" yourself. It's weird but whenever Emmet came into contact with Rex like hugging or somehow touching, he would find himself enjoying it.

Whenever he would hug Rex, Emmet would take a sniff of his scent. It was a bad habit really but he couldn't help it. 

He didn't know exactly when he realized he liked Rex so much until he found himself day dreaming of him during his work.

Emmet sighed. He should really stop. Rex would never want him the same way he probably preferred thinner people.

Like Lenny. And oh boy wasn't Lenny a cutie on all his own. Underneath the helmet he had a head full of brown curly locks and little freckles on his cheeks. Unlike his younger sibling Benny who had a head full of bright red curly hair and practically had freckles everywhere especially during the summer. Bent was his own kind of beauty./p>

He remembered how Lenny was all up in Rex at his party. It made him feel a little jealous that day but he knew he shouldn't since Rex wasn't even his. 

Emmet fell asleep with the book on his lap, he thankfully didn't have any more nightmares. 

~~~~

Emmet awoke around ten and freaked out. He hastily got out of bed and slipped on his warm robe and bunny slippers. Oh gosh he couldn't believe he got up to late to make breakfast!

He normally got up around eight to prepare some breakfast for Pan, Rex, and himself. Usually some scrambled eggs and pancakes.

He pushed his door open and head to the kitchen. There he saw Rex actually making breakfast or at least attempting to. It seemed like Rex was attempting to make avacado toast, judging by all the avacados lying around. 

But Emmet realized that he had burnt the bread to the point if it being black and ruined the avacados. 

Emmet tried to hold laughter.

"Morning sunshine....I tried to make us breakfast," Rex said.

Emmet giggled as he took the burnt toast from Rex's hands.

"At least you tried. You'll learn eventually," Emmet said smiling.

Rex laughed embarrassed. "Sunflower, I'm literally thirty-five years old. I don't think there's no hope for me,"

Emmet threw away the burnt toast. "Wait then how did you eat in your ship," he asked.

"Well the raptors made the food and I just bought it," he responded. 

Emmet proceeded to prepare them some bagels and coffee as Rex fed Pan. The plan for the day was that Emmet was going to go hang out with Lucy and Benny later on but before that he was going to spend some time with Rex and go out shopping for some formal clothes to wear for Cop and Bennys wedding. 

They ate their new breakfast and then went to go get changed. And then took Emmet's car to a mall where Emmet knew he could fine formal clothing.

When they arrived, Emmet parked the car and both of them headed for the specific shop. The mall was very full, they practically had to squeeze their way through people to get through. 

Once they got to the shop Emmet began to browse through the section he normally found clothes at. It took him some digging but he eventually found a deep blue skin tight dress. It had low straps and the dress itself reached to his a bit down his knees.

Emmet had the option to wear blue since he was told it was the weddings theme was. Rex was on the opposite side of the store looking at suits, Emmet went to go join him.

"You're done?," Rex asked. 

"Yeah it was relatively easy," he said. He helped Rex look for a suit. Emmet was reminded of the questions Rex had yet to answer. Although he hoped he eventually would answer them.

"Rex...I just don't understand...why don't you hate me?," Emmet questioned.

Rex raised a brow. "What do you mean kid?,"

Emmet began to get nervous. "Well when we last saw each other four years ago you were angry because I didn't want to become like you...and you seem to be okay with me now.."

Rex looked at him. "Emmet...I could never hate you...even if I wanted to or I was forced to I couldn't possibly bring myself to,"

Emmet was shocked at his response.

"When I wanted to harden your heart...I was wrong. Everything I was doing was wrong and I've come to realize it," he finished.

Emmet was smiling. "It's okay Rex, you learned your mistake and are working to be a better person. At the end of the day that's what matters," he said. 

Red smiled at him. _Oh that iconic Rex Dangervest smile._

For the rest of the time they spent it finding Rex's suit and at last he ended up purchasing a grey suit with a black tie. 

They drove back home and Emmet thought about what Rex had told him about how he could never hate him. It made him feel butterflies. 

~~~~

Emmet heard a car honk outside as he sat in his living room. As he looked out the window he realized it was Lucy and Benny waiting for him.

"Hey Rex I'm going to be out for a bit but I'll be back," Emmet called out.

"Sounds good kid," Rex said.

Emmet went outside to Lucy's car where she and Benny were. But something inside him told him to go back. To go back and do something bold. Something he would never have done in the past.

"Hey guys do you mind if I run real quick to get something!," Emmet told his friends.

"You can get it Emmet it's okay," Lucy responded.

And with that Emmet bolted across the driveway to the front door as fast as he could.

_Oh boy Emmet, you could be killed for this..but will it be worth it?_

~~~~

From his window he had noticed Emmet dashed from the car Lucy was driving back to the house.

Did the kid forget something important? I mean he was running really fast so it had to matter.

"Rex!" A voice called out.

Rex turned around from his computer to find Emmet running towards him, he leaped onto Rex.

Rex caught him and felt Emmet's legs wrap around his waist.

Emmet's youthful bright green eyes looked into Rex's more mature forest green eyes. Rex didn't expect any of this to happen. 

He didn't expect for Emmet to actually kiss him either. But it happened. Emmet's tender soft lips met Rex's. 

Emmet placed both of his hands on Rex's face to keep him in place.

Rex was frozen. He couldn't react it all felt so wonderful and lovely. It was like a dream he didn't want to wake up from. But as quick as it came Emmet pulled away and planted a final kiss on the top of Rex's head.

He quickly got off him and skipped towards the door not without giving a blushing Rex a wink before he ran out the house again.

Rex was in a state of shock, had his feelings not been one sided after all? Had his perversed mind made that all up? 

He looked out the window. Emmet was about to get in the car when he noticed Rex looking back at him. Emmet gave him an innocent smile as he climbed inside the vehicle. He still watched as it drove away.

Still longing the taste of his lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe he the ending was based on a scene of a movie btw☺🙂❤❤


	9. I'm a little sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmet's feelings

Emmet excitedly hopped back into the back of Lucy's car. He really couldn't believe what he just did!

He couldn't fully comprehend why or how he got the courage to kiss Rex like that. But Emmet liked it alot. He was blushing and his heart was still beating from excitement. 

"So to remind you guys, I've sent the wedding invitations to your addresses. It has all the information about where it's going to take place and at what time," Benny said happily as he tapped his foot

"Oh that's great, I'll be sure to check the mail," Emmet responded.

"Wildstyle you should definitely bring Sweet Mayhem along!," Benny told Lucy.

"Of course I will, she'll be my date!," Lucy responded proudly. 

Lucy glanced at Emmet from the cars mirror.

"I think I have an idea of who you're bringing Emmet," 

Emmet grew more red. Oh gosh was his crush for Rex that obvious?

"I think you're bringing Kenny!," She said nonchalantly.

Emmet face dropped a little. Oh goodness. Did Kenny really have a crush on him? 

"OMG you guys would be perfect for eachother! You know Kenny wasn't always like the way he acts," Benny said to Emmet.

"Really? How was he like?,"

"Well he wasn't particularly interested in romance and only liked sitting on the couch playing video games. But now that he has his sights set on you he seems to be more alive and productive these past few months," 

Emmet was embarrassed. Did he really have an effect on Kenny? He liked Kenny but he had to be true to himself. He knew that he could never feel the same strong emotions he felt with Rex with Kenny.

But he also didn't want to hurt Kenny's feelings. But he knew he had to know the truth. Which was that he didn't feel the same way.

He hoped it wouldn't hurt him to badly. But his feelings for Rex were undeniable.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Emmet admitted. 

Lucy and Benny fell silent. 

"Why not Emmet?," 

Emmet exhaled. "I just don't have my sights on him," 

Benny was about to say something but was cut off by an angry Lucy.

"Bullshit. That's bullshit and you know it!," she hissed.

Emmet winced at the volatile reaction Lucy gave.

"Why don't you allow yourself to be happy? Think about it there's someone who is absolutely perfect and adores you yet for some reason you reject him?," Lucy said firmly.

"Emmet, he adores you for being you. He treats you right and you seem to like him back. What is the problem? Why can't you just accept your feelings?," she finished.

"Well...maybe I just really don't like him," Emmet said.

The ride was quiet for a while until they got to their destination which was the frat house.

Benny stepped out of the car and went to go get Lenny. So it was just awkward silence between Emmet and his longtime friend Lucy. She sighed and look over at him from the drivers seat. "I'm sorry Emmet...it's just over these past few years so much has changed and I haven't seen you happy. The happy you used to be. And it has worries me but I never knew how to tell you about it," she admitted. Emmet felt bad. He never knew that she felt this way. "And when I saw you and Kenny hanging out together I felt like he was the perfect one for you. You always look so happy whenever you're with him," she said. "I'm sorry Emmet," she said sadly. "It's okay Lucy thank you for thinking about my happiness. I promise you ill be okay," Emmet reassured her. The both locked hands and smiled. Emmet was glad Lucy wad his friend he really wouldn't know what to do without her. 


	10. I'm a little sweetheart pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly continued from last chapter❤❤

Both were waiting in the car when Benny and Lenny finally got out the house. 

"Hey sorry you guys but Lenny was putting on make up and Kenny wanted to tag along," Benny said apologetically.

"Hey Emmet!," Kenny said as he popped from behind Lenny.

Oh gosh speak of the devil.

"Hello Kenny," he responded.

Lenny and Kenny sat with Emmet in the back while Benny rode shotgun.

Within minutes of driving Lucy and Lenny got into a heated debate about what should the bachelor activities for Benny's party. 

The date for it was going to be a day exactly before the wedding so one option that had to be quickly discard was going out and getting drunk. Lenny was all in for that plan.

But Lucy protested and said they should just go to the nearby fair in town. Since it would be more appropriate for their health to not be completely hung over the next day.

At the end of the ride they decided on the fair since they voted.

They got off the car and made their way to make the cake reservation. It was a establishment a couple of minutes outside of town. Benny needed help deciding on the flavors and style of the cake since he was very indecisive.

"Did Cop already make the reservation for the location and the person who's going to wed you both?," asked Kenny.

"Mmmmhmm!," Benny mumbled happily.

Emmet knew since the dawn of time that Kenny didn't trust Cop one bit. These past years whenever Kenny would talk about Cop it was always a complaint.

Whether it was because he would bring home Benny one minute late from passed the appropriate time or would just complain about him being a two faced person....literally. 

It rubbed Emmet the wrong way since Cop has changed for the better yet for some reason Kenny didn't trust him.

The stepped inside the cutesy shop, it was covered pretty flowers and cake samples.

They met with the baker and she presented them drawings of ideas she had for the cake.

It took Benny a while to decide but at the end he chose a beautiful layered white cake with gold outlines. The flavor being chocolate since it was both Cops and Benny's favorite.

They couldn't deny how much they thought it was amazing, it was such a wonderful cake.

Benny ordered it and payed and they made their way out. 

Emmet had got off the car to go pay for gas when Kenny decided to take advantage of that. While the rest were waiting in the car Kenny caught up to Emmet.

"Hey Emmet I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me during the wedding? Our seats would be more up close to the bride and groom," Kenny said.

Emmet got nervous. He didn't want to make him feel bad but deep down he knew what he truly must say.

He inhaled deeply.

"I appreciate the offer Kenny but I'm sorry I can't be your guest," Emmet explained.

Kenny face visibly dropped.

"Oh that's okay,"

Emmet was about to say something but Kenny made his way back to the car and slammed it shut.

Emmet went to pay for the gas feeling a little guilty.

The ride home was a little awkward since Kenny was avoiding contact with Emmet.

"Bye Emmet we'll see you next week!," called out Lenny and Benny. Emmet waved back but noticed that Kenny was looking away from him unlike his brothers. 

~~~~

Rex was taking a hot shower. He needed something to help him clear his mind from what kid had done.

Did Emmet really feel the same way? No it couldn't be. Emmet seemed to be more into princely type men and Rex was definitely not prince material.

Rex saw himself more as the hunter. 

The hunter who foolishly feel in love with the princess...who was way out of his reach. 

He heard a door a slam, oh lord Emmet was home.

He wasn't ready to confront him. He closed the shower knobs and hastily got dressed.

He left the bathroom and quickly made his way to his room but was startled to find the adorable Emmet standing there.

They locked eyes. None of them knew what to say. But both of them knew their emotions. 

Rex came to the conclusion it was either now or never.

"Kid...I can't bring myself to stay away from you anymore," Rex admitted.

Emmet tilted his head confused.

He stepped forward brushing Emmet's hair out of his bright eyes.

"I adore you Emmet. From the moment I laid my sight on you I just wanted to protect you from all of harms way. From the cruelty of this unfair world," he said.

Emmet had actually wrapped his arms around him.

"Really?," Emmet asked.

"Yes baby doll," Rex said as he tuck Emmet under his chin.

"I really like you too!," Emmet blurted put quickly.

Rex could feel blush creeping up on his cheeks and his neck get hot.

Rex moved his head down and kissed Emmet. Something he had been wanting to do for a very long time. Emmet kissed back and held him tighter.

It was heaven. It was shameless desire they both held for eachother. Rex was addicted to him like he was his own personal drug. 

For once in a hell of a long time Rex felt complete utter bliss. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Emmet to desire him only and no one else. The same way he would desire Emmet.

They broke the kiss but their lips were still lightly brushing against eachothers.

"I love you Rex...," Emmet said as he buried his face in Rex''s chest.

Rex had waited so long to hear that.

"I love you too my little sweetheart,"


	11. You are an absolute creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny pov❤😃
> 
> I was eager to do a chapter featuring these two lovebirds

_"It's okay.....this pain is only temporary....it'll only last for a moment,"_

Benny woke up rubbing his eyes and sat up in bed. It had only been a couple of moments but he had already forgotten his weird nightmare.

He heard soft snoring and turned to his side. There lay his lover Cop sleeping soundly. He had dark circles under his eyes and had fallen asleep in his work clothes which Benny knew was probably not very comfortable.

He looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. He could lay in bed for another hour but he wasn't sleepy or tired. 

So he silently got up and made his way to the restroom. While brushing his teeth he noticed Cop's ash tray had several cigarette buds.

Benny knew it was a sign that he was stressed out. It was usually because of his police work involving a case he probably couldn't solve yet.

He stepped out the restroom and went to his vanity to give his wild hair a good brush. He was brushing his red headed mess when he noticed his messy planner was wide open. He turned to it and looked at the page it was on and nearly gasped out loud.

He had to stop himself since Cop stirred in his sleep.

He reread the page in shock. Today was his bachelor party. Which meant that tomorrow was the wedding!

He had almost for gotten the party was today. Was it really "the next week" already?

It's not that he wasn't excited to marry the love of his life, it had just come so soon that he was shocked but happy.

He never knew he would have this opportunity to be happy. He had grown up quite sheltered because of his father and being the youngest. His dad over protected him and his siblings to the point of not letting them live a normal adolescence. Meaning he couldn't go out or even have sleep overs.

Until one day he and his siblings had to go to university where they were finally given a taste of some freedom.

Here in Bricksburg where they lived in the "Frat house" for the entirety of school and even when they got jobs.

Then he met the love of his life. It was rather abrupt at first Benny had gone to the police to file a report on someone who had stolen Jenny'''s car while at a concert.

There he had been referred to Bad Cop. And instantly Benny felt smitten by his over all appearance and how he had two sides to him.

That was their first meeting out of many.

Benny went to the kitchen to get a iced coffee from the fridge. Be knew cop would be up at about an hour so he decided to watch some television.

He slipped through many channels, bored since it was the same usual stuff.

He heard footsteps coming from upstairs and knew Cop was up. He got up to make breakfast. The moment he took a pan out the drawer when he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"Mornin strawberry," Cop said smiling.

Strawberry was nickname Benny had earned it thanks to his hair

"Hey daddy," He teased.

"How'd you sleep?," 

Cop sighed. "I slept better than yesterday for sure but thankfully vacation is here to come with my favorite person," he said.

Benny blushed. Cop interwined their hands.

"Can ya really believe it? After being together for a long while we are finally getting married," Cop said enthusiastically.

Benny giggled. "It's such a wonderful feeling isn't it?,"

Cop kissed his cheek. "Very much so,"

~~~~

Benny, Lenny, Jenny, Lucy, and Emmet were all at the fair now.

It was around seven in the afternoon and they were going to spend some time at the fair for bachelors night.

But for some strange reason his older brother Kenny had informed them that he wouldn't attend.

"Hey I got the tickets let's head on in," Jenny said.

They stepped inside the giant lot and headed towads bumper cars.

They all had a blast and Lenny was laughing hysterically when he beat Lucy in popping balloons for the prize.

Benny and Emmet were left waiting in line while Lenny went to buy a cinnamon covered pretzel and the others were already in the ride.

Benny noticed how strangely happier Emmet seemed. Not that he disliked it but vice versa he was glad Emmet was cheerfull.

"You've been better lately whats been going on?,"

Emmet visibly grew red. "Well...okay I'll admit it...Rex and I are dating!," 

Benny practically witnessed Emmet explode with happiness.

"I know it may seem strange...but I like him I really do. He's my whole world," Emmet said.

Benny was shook. He watched how Emmet was in a dream like stance. Benny remembered being in that position.

It was when Benny fell in love with Cop for the first time. He was hit with a wave of nostalgia.

"Emmet that's great! You look so happy and as long as you are okay and contempt then we have no choice but to unconditionally support you," Benny responded.

They stepped into the last ride before they would leave the fair.

"Thank you so much Benny," Emmet said. "It really means so much to me,"

"Anytime friend,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These past chapter titles have been inspired by a song lyrics from Marina and the diamonds 😀😁  
> I promise the next chapter titles won't be song lyrics lmao


	12. You are an absolute creep pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gents the wedding!

Emmet stepped outside the house carrying a bouquet of blue flowers he was going to give Benny.

He hastily made it down the steps even though he was early. He still didn't want to risk running late on his friends special day.

Rex was standing beside the car. He was wearing the expensive suit he bought at the mall with Emmet. Emmet was staring.

_God he was so handsome. Was he dating a god sent from the heavens?_

Emmet could swear that Rex's looks could rival any gods from olympus.

"Let me help you with that babe," Rex said as he took the flowers and placed them on the backseat.

He helped Emmet get on the car. He felt good wearing the dress he got, he hoped he got the right shade of blue right.

They drove off but Rex pushed a button to turn the automobile into a ship its size. The wedding and reception were going to be in another planet that was property of the systar system.

Emmet didn't know much about the planet other than it was called "Devine" and it was spring all year long there. It was filled with aesthetically pleasing flowers and flower beds.

Rex had one hand on the steering wheel and the other interwined with Emmets.

"So where are our seats located?" He asked.

Emmet glanced at the invitation again.

"Hmm it seems as if we are in the fourth row to Benny's side," Emmet said.

"That's sounds like a good spot," Rex said as he quickly leaned over to give Emmet a quick peck.

~~~~~

Anxious, anxious, he was anxious. 

Benny glanced over at the candy wrappers. He was already on his fifth bar, he knew he should stop before he wouldn't be able to fit in his pretty dress.

He didn't know why felt this way since he was excited but his belly felt butterflies.

The cabin door opened to reveal Emmet carrying the bouquet.

"Oh Benny you look amazing!,"

"Thank you Emmet," he said as he received the flowers.

"How do you feel," Emmet asked.

Benny gulped. "Oh Emmet...I don't know why I'm anxious"

Emmet touched his cheek. "Hey its okay to feel that way. But keep in mind that everyone you see here today loves and adores you and want what's best for you,"

Benny was taken aback by his lovely words. He could have cried but he knew he couldn't since the ceremony started in fifteen minutes.

"Thank you Emmet," 

They both pulled each other into a tight embrace.

However none of them noticed the ice cream cone that came inside.

"Apologies for the interuption but the brides father has arrived.

Emmet pulled away. "I'll see you in the wedding. Treasure it," he said as he left the cabin.

All the calmness he felt with Emmet was replaced with his old anxiety. His chest tightened. His father Atlas Spacemen was standing a few feet away from him.

He was dressed in a black tuxedo and had had his long grey hair in a man bun and had trimmed his greying beard. But regardless of age he was still a very good looking man with eternal grace.

"Papa?..'"Benny's voice trailed off.

Benny wasn't sure but he could swear he could see tears in his father's eyes.

He stepped towards him until he was at arms reach.

"Honey....I'm so sorry," his father started to say.

"It's just seeing you grow up...it's hard. One moment you were a small bean sized baby and the next that Cop was proposing to you on the cruise we went to," he sighed.

"I didn't want you or your siblings to grow up. So I started to avoid all of you...my own flesh and blood. I know now how stupid that sounds but I'm ready to make this right," he said as he took Benny's hands.

"You are my son and from now on I will quit my childish actions and act like th father and father in law you and your husband deserve," Atlas finished.

Benny's tears threatened to spill as he clung to his father. He loved him, he could never hate him. He knew he had become this way because of the day his mother left them.

Benny couldn't remember since he was only two years old. But Kenny being the oldest remembered how their mother pushed the front door opened and left forever.

"I will admit...you being that way hurt us...but you can change.....we all still love you," Benny said.

They hugged each other tightly. Then Atlas held his arm out for him to take it.

"We shall be heading out now. Your husband to be and guests are awaiting," he said.

Benny sniffed and took his arm and sniffed.

"Let's go papa,"

~~~~~

Emmet was seated next to Rex as he looked at the invitation one last time.

Sure enough it was time but Benny wasn't walking down the aisle filled with flowers anytime soon.

He was starting to worry, he always knew that the spacemen had issues with their father....he hoped nothing bad had happened.

Rex whispered in his ear. "I think Cop boy's looking a little anxious," he said.

Sure enough when Emmet looked over at Cop who was standing in the front, he seemed nervous.

"He probably think his boo won't make it," Unikitty said from the seats behind them.

Cop was wearing an elegant suit that was a light gold color with a deep blue tie. The gold was very flattering and not attentive or blinding. His black hair was held back with gel and a lot of hairspray. 

Ma and Pa cop were near him trying to calm his down.

Guests were starting to wonder where the bride was and Emmet was considering getting up to go check on him. 

Very abruptly however music rang out and Emmet realized it was startin finally.

Everyone stood up and looked over to see Benny being walked down by his father.

It was a wholesome sight. Just simply beautiful sight between parent and child. Benny was smiling joyfully as his father was also grinning.

Cop couldn't seem to hide his blushing cheeks.

Atlas handed Benny over to Cop slowly but not without kissing his hands first before he told Cop to take care of him.

Everyone sat down as the old man ice cream comb was saying the speech.

The whole ceremony was lovely, Cop and Benny were always exchanging loving glances throughout the whole time. 

It was so nice to watch. During the ceremony Ma pulled iut tissues from her purse silently because she has started crying during the vows.

"Mister Sinclair would you read your vows," The old ice cream cone said.

Cop took Benny's hand and put on the ring.

"I Sean Sinclair, vow to forever cherish you, to love you in health and in sickness. To be the one you can rely on the most. To forever be your best friend," Cop finished.

Emmet heard Lucy cry from the row in front.

"I Ben Spacemen, vow to forever love and cherish you in your health and sickness. To be the one you can rely on the most and to forever be your best friend," Benny said.

"And now through the power of the system I pronounce you both souls as one," The ice cream announced.

They both sealed it with a kiss and the place practically exploded with cheers, screams, and applauses. Emmer heard a cannon release some intense and illegal firework and knew it had to be Batmans work.

Emmet looked over at Rex who was whistling, it was a very exciting night.

~~~~~~

It was the reception, and Emmet was handed a plate of the tasty looking cake. 

He was eating it alone because Rex had gone off to the restroom when he saw Kenny coming towads him.

He was about to greet him when Kenny harshly pulled his arm towards him.

Emmet felt pain shoot up his arm instantly.

"Kenny!," he yelped.

"Why him! Why that bastard when I've been trying to get you for years?!," he hissed.

Emmet felt panic and he was about to start crying when a fist landed on Kenny face.

Kenny fell flat on his back. 

Rex clenched his fist. "Don't you dare treat him that way you bloody bastard!," he screeched.

Emmet held Rex like is lifeeling depended on it.

From the other side of the room only Lenny and Jenny had seen what went down and picked up Kenny.

"What the fuck Kenny?," Lenny asked in a pissed tone.

Kenny had a giant purple bruise forming in his eye.

"Don't even say anything Kenny. You were acting like an absolute creep you bastard!," said Jenny.

She dragged him outside the reception, Kenny wasn't speaking.

"I'm sorry you two. I don't know what got into my brother," Lenny said filled with guilt.

"It's okay you didn't have anything to do with that," Emmet said weakly.

"Do you want to go home?," Rex asked worried.

Emmet pulled him closer and pointed to the dance floor. "Nope I want to dance,".

~~~~~

They were slow dancing and photographers were every where taking pictures of everyone they could find.

While dancing the husbands obviously took the spotlight with their dance moves.

Both were so sensual and so well done, what wasn't to look.

Cop and Benny were so graceful.

Rex and Emmet were holding onto each other dancing and looking at into each other's eyes.

"You know babe, I could really get used to this," Rex said.

"Hahaha I think I forgot what life was like with out you," Emmet responded as Rex pulled him into a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter to work on❤❤😄❤


	13. Sinful secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So....what is the organization?,"

Rex took a shot of tequila to sooth his inner rage to knock the fuck out of Kenny's dumbass.

Although that confrontation happened two long hours ago, Rex still felt like beating the shit out of Kenny.

Rex and Emmet were sitting down now since they had been dancing like crazy. He knew that Em would probably wake up with blisters on his feet.

It was a pleasurable experience. Rex was sitting down, Emmet was leaning against him, and everyone else was dancing.

The newly weds seemed to be having the time of their lives.

And so was Rex really.

That's until he felt something yank the fabric in the back of his neck.

"What the hell!,"

It was Lucy and she seemed pissed.

"When I said I'd support you on choosing whoever you wanted I didn't mean this hunk of garbage!," She said to Emmet.

Rex pried her arm off him.

"Lucy stop I love him!," Emmet screamed as he held onto Rex.

Thank the gods above that the music was so loud that nobody on the dance floor heard anything what's so ever.

Lucy looked at Emmet intensely.

"This liar," she said gesturing at Rex.

"This lying fuck doesn't love you Emmet!,"

Emmet fought back tears.

"What makes you say that!," He responded back weakly.

Lucy turned to Rex.

"I know why you're here you bastard. You're hiding aren't you! You're hiding from your old dimension because you're a fugitive!," She roared.

Emmet gasped but Rex was fucking angry because it was all a lie.

"That's bullshit Lucy!," he yelled.

"Then tell us the truth. Why and how are you here? What the he'll is your purpose and what the hell is M.N.A.S.A?," Lucy said.

Fuck. Lucy knew about his organization. He had to come clean now. He couldn't deny it. He couldn't hide Emmet from this harsh cold world.

He took a deep sigh. He could lose Emmet.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Rex said he walked them over along with Sweet mayhem tagging along.

They walked outside and went along the garden.

"Please don't lie," Mayhem said.

Rex took a deep inhale.

"It all started four years ago. When I disappeared in front of your eyes. I didn't die, instead I went back to my old time,"

Everyone was attentive.

"But when I went back I discovered that my entire world had turned into what I felt. Anger and insanity. The dimension was now dark and filled with creatures instead of people," Rex recalled the memories.

"They turned against me and we're all trying to kill me. I fought for my life but was caught....where I was brought to the king. He was meant to replace Queen whatevea. This ruler takes the form of a bull with long horns,"

He heard Emmet gasp.

"He tried to make me his prisoner forever but I escaped after 2 years. I came back here in my ship restoring all my raptors. I knew he would come back so I went to the president and purposed a new organization after srating that bricksburg is in danger," 

"And that's when M.N.A.S.A was born. It's when all the astronauts and scientists stay after dark to help come up with a plan against the Cresent System,"

"That's what it's called? The Cresent System?," Mayhem asked curiously. 

"Yes because the sun in that system never shines. There is no sun so it is either pitch black or blue," Rex said.

"M.N.A.S.A was very low key so only rich or smart people knew about with the exception of police officers and body guards. There we would work on weapons and plans I'm case King Equinox ever sent soldiers or armies our way we would be ready," Rex said as Emmet held him trying to comfort him.

"All was going well in my organization until King Equinox purposed something to Lord Bussiness instead of war. King Equinox believes that the way he would restore balance is through the powerof an innocent one but the president denied the request calling it disgusting. Which made the king infuriated and want more war," Rex said as he exhaled deeply. 

Rex had held his sinful secret for far too long.

Emmet gulped loudly.

"What does King Equinox request?," Emmet asked nervously. He was afraid of the answer.

Especially when Rex said a line that was all to familiar.

Rex looked at Emmet and said...

_"The king demands a sacrifice,"_


	14. Crescent moon in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rrally short chapter sorry  
> The next chunk was taking to long😂😅  
> But there Def will be more tomorrow!

Upon hearing that line escape Rex's lip's, Emmet shuddered.

His nightmare was becoming reality and he hated it.

He didn't want to lose Rex was the one thing he knew for sure. 

"Are they actually going to declare war?," Mayhem asked nervously.

Rex exhaled again. "My organization and I are trying to prevent that from happening," he explained.

Emmet kissed Rexs cheek it was a desperate attempt to make him feel better and to remind him how much he cared about him. 

Rex touched Emmet's cheek and stood up.

"Tomorrow I will pick you all up at around ten and from there we will go to president Business's office to inform him that you are aware of the existence of this organization," he said taking Emmets hand.

Emmet froze. Would the president hurt them?

"Will he do anything to us?," asked Mayhem.

"No but he has to know that outsides are aware of M.N.A.S.A. And I'm pretty sure Cop will tell Benny during their honeymoon somehow," Rex said.

Emmet worried for his friend. He hope Benny knowing Cop guarded over the organization doesn't affect their relationship.

They walked off and went back to the reception where everyone was dancing. It was a little difficult for Emmet to enjoy himself after the new information he just took in but he held his head up high.


	15. Crescent moon in the sky pt.2

It was the end of the day now and Benny was hopping inside the ship that was going to take him and Cop to their honeymoon.

Emmet watched as Benny happily waved goodbye and wondered if he were to ever feel the same happiness one day.

Emmet said goodbye to his friends and walked with Rex to the car and while holding hands he looked up at the bright moon.

The crescent moon up above in the sky was beautiful tonight. Emmet wondered why would the moon be so cruel in Rex's past dimension.

~~~

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?," Rex asked in a hushed voice as he passed by a snoring Pan.

Emmet instantly blushed and felt self consious. 

Rex was a fit man and knew he worked out alot. Emmet himself was never really into fitness and was more on the chubby side of the spectrum.

"Uh okay," he agreed nervously.

He hoped this didn't lead to anything else since he felt like Rex would laugh at his lack of experience with intimacy.

Rex was in his room stripped to his dino boxers and playing a game on his phone.

Emmet was also wearing his underwear but with Rex's large blue sweater that had an R on it.

Rex patted the spot next to him and Emmet hopped onto the bed and snuggled his chest.

"All I ever wanted...was to protect you from my past....but I couldn't keep it in," Rex admitted sadly.

Emmet turned to look at him. "It's okay baby...I know you just meant well..by it think it's better now that we know the truth," Emmet said.

"Yeah..it is much more easier to breath," Rex joked.

Rex smiled and pulled him closer. He turned off the light and they drifted to sleep.

~~~~

The next day after eating, they went to pick up Lucy and Mayhem to head for the presidents office. 

Rex left the house wearing his glasses for once and Emmet couldn't help but to gawk.

The glasses enhanced his very fine face. 

"I got off the phone with Business and he is expecting us," he said.

They drove off to pick up their friends, when they did Lucy complained the while ride there by saying she claimed she still didn't trust Rex. To a certain extent Emmet didn't blame her.

~~~

"President Business awaits for you in his office," the robotic assistant said.

"Thank you," responded Rex as they walked off.

The large doors opened up to reveal a very tired and worn out president.

Emmet knew the whole issue with the Crescent system must be getting to him.

"President Business....they know now," Rex said.

The old man sighed and stood up. "Please...keep this hidden from others. We cannot risk the citizens becoming scared for their lives," Business pleaded.

"Sir we will not say anything but we have to know how this organization works," Lucy said maintaining her stance.

Business nodded at her request. "We will provide you a tour of M.N.A.S.A in a couple of minutes. First we will get some I.D's printed to make you guys official," he said.

He went to his phone that was placed on the desk. 

"Betty request three new M.N.A.S.A cards," he ordered.

"On my way sir,"

"Please follow Betty to get your I.D's," he said.

They followed except Rex who stakes behind. Emmet went to him. 

"Sorry I'm just checking to see if the guards are on duty," Rex said as he put the ipad down.

Emmet wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay Rex, we'll all be safe," he said as he kissed his cheek.

Rex have him a proper and full kiss back. It was tender and loving.

"Mmhmm," a voice said from behind.

Business was standing there with a raised brow. He seemed pretty unamused.

"Uh.," Rex started to say but was interrupted.

"A master builder and a master breaker....what an unlikely duo....but matched perfectly," Business said as he turned around and walked out his office.

Rex and Emmet blushed but then Rex barked out a laugh.

"Let's join the others baby," he said as he took Emmet hand to show him what M.N.A.S.A's head quarters were like.


	16. Traitorous vulture

"To our left is where we design the possible nuclear weapons," the guide said.

Emmet and the others have been admiring the giant labs they've been passing by. The labs of the organization were so well hidden in the President's giant building.

"Where do you work?," Emmet asked Rex. Rex pointed at some heavy looking metal doors.

"I have board meetings there and I go do hands on activities in an off limits lab," he said.

"Oooooh," Emmet admired.

They were shown a bit more until time was up. Rex went to go show Emmet his office as they entered he was hit with the smell of strong caffeine.

"Behold....the place where I sit and cry," Rex said proudly. His office was to a certain extent clean but had papers and construction paper with drawings all over the floor.

Emmet admired all the books he had on the shelf. "Rex.....why do you wear glasses now?," Emmet asked.

It was a question he said without thinking and was curious. But then he realized how rude he must've sounded.

Before Emmet could apologize Rex spoke up.

"Around a long while ago during the first few months of creating and working M.N.A.S.A, I was in the lab creating certain chemicals for a nuclear powered laser. It was going to be used for high ranking police weapons. I was reckless as always and didn't wear eye protection when one of the lasers some how bounced from the tube and shot me in the eyes," he said.

Emmet gasped looking wide eyed.

"But your eyes are still in tact...," Emmet said.

Rex grinned. "The lasers weren't lethal yet but the light stung my eyeballs so bad I went blind for a couple hours. The lab assistants provided me with quick aid and I got my sight back," he said.

"However a side affect was that I needed to wear glasses since my eyesight is not as good as it was before. However if I qualify for eye surgery I may be able to get my previous sight back," Rex said as he dug around his office.

"Oh Rex I'm so sorry," Emmet said.

Rex waves his hand. "Nonsense I'm alright, better than ever now that I have you," he said smirking. 

Emmet blushed and kissed Rex's cheek.

The phone blasted a loud tune and Rex grunted as he answered it.

"Yes?," he said.

"There is an emergency meeting and you are needed," Betty said in her robotic tone.

"On my way," Rex said.

"Fuck..," he said out loud.

"I need to go to meeting and I can't leave you here so please come with me," he said to Emmet as he took his hand.

Emmet went along with him and went inside the metal doors.

There was a long narrow table with Business sitting at the end. He seemed more stressed than when they last saw him an hour ago.

Rex sat down and Emmet sat next to him.The doors shut abruptly and Business stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen...apologies for the emergency meeting but..I regret to announce we have a traitor amongst us," Business said tiredly.

The room went silent and Emmet knew that something was wrong.

"What?!," Rex yelled as his fists smacked the table.

"How the hell did this happen?," Rex asked.

"Relax Rex. Today someone from the Crescent system was attempting to break in one of the hidden labs from another base. The person was caught and admitted to to being told directly by someone of our own about that lab," Business said.

Everyone was debating silently and were unsure how to respond.

At one point Emmet remembered Rex reassuring him that only limited amounts of people knew about the labs so this had to terrible news.

"But who is it?," Bruce Wayne asked.

"A traitorous vulture who has its mind set on ending Bricksburg," Rex said angrily.

"We are not sure but we much remain vigilant now that we are aware of a traitor," Business said.

Rex held Emmet's hand and pulled him close. It was almost as if things were getting worse and more secretive by the minute.


	17. Let's getaway

Arriving back at home Emmet could tell Rex was stressed out by the news. His shoulders looked tensed as he was driving and his tone of voice changed.

When they went in the house Emmet pulled Rex into a hug. "Rex I know thing seem bad but I promise you things will get better," Emmet told him.

Rex gave him a small smile and held him tighter.

Emmet then had an idea. "I have an idea! What if we left Bricksburg!,"

Rex looked at him confused. "You mean like never come back?," he said.

Emmet giggled like a high schooler.

"No silly, I meant what if we go to this cool forest I used to go fishing with Lucy? It's very peaceful and quiet," Emmet said.

Rex seemed to think about it for a moment. 

"Like camping?," he asked.

"Sure! We could stay there the night and leave in the morning," he said.

Rex grinned. "Sounds like a plan doll! I'll get all the stuff in the car and then we'll leave it the morning," he said as he left to retrieve his stuff.

Emmet grinned and went to go feed Pan and call Lucy to see if she could take care of Pan while they were gone.

"Yeah Emmet sounds great! You know we adore that little fur ball,' She said.

Emmet sighed in relief. "Thanks Lucy I'll go and drop her off tonight,"

"Sounds great!," Lucy said.

~~~~~

The next day Rex and Emmet shoved the last of the camping equipment inside the trunk and went inside the car.

It was a nice day and Emmet knew the river would have even nicer weather. He was excited to spend his time camping and hiking.

As Rex drove, Emmet tried to keep a conversation going. Their topics varied from very wholesome things like cooking to heavy subjects like Rex's time in the Crescent systems prison.

"Spending two years wasn't all bad....you're just isolated and get to much time to think about everything wrong you've done. Hell you even forget what the freaking sun looks like there," Rex said laughing.

He moved his hair behind his ears as he tried not to feel sad.

Emmet didn't know how to respond. What Rex went through was like another Dry ar incident. He felt terrible for Rex having to go through to the same experience twice.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything but hold Rex's free hand. He felt Rex tenderly squeeze back and keep his hand there.

They drove for another hour until the roads were replaced with forests and huge trees.

They found a parking spot and decided to go on walk and hiked.

Emmet discovered it was pure hell. He forgot how much he suffered whenever he would go hiking for far to long.

Much to his embarrassment Rex ended up carrying him coming back.

The walk seemed to not have affected him at all.

Emmet got off Rex and sighed. He was so sweaty and gross while Rex was fine all the way and has not broken a sweat.

"Hey want to go swim in that river?," Rex asked.

"Yes I can definitely use it," he responded.

Rex went over to the river that was a couple of feet away.

He took off his shirt and then proceeded to unbuckle his belt.

Oh gosh he was going to swim in his underwear.

Emmet was as red as a strawberry and turned away from him to not look at his direction.

"You comin?," he heard Rex asked.

Emmet gulped before for turning back to face his direction.

"Yeah in a bit..,"

Good lord what was Emmet to do?


	18. Bliss River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ahead NSFW!❤🙂

Emmet decided to man up and went over to the river. But for a second he admired what a lovely setting it was.

There were trees surrounding the river, lily pads and a big strong man in the middle of it looking around.

Emmet stripped to his underwear but immediately got cold.

Rex turned around and waved him to.come closer, the sun was shining directly on him creating a warm atmosphere.

Emmet felt drawn to him as if Rex was his own personal brand of heroin.

He went inside the water and started shaking and shivering. The river was so darn cold.

Rex swam towards him and pulled him more towards the center of where he was. 

Emmet curled himself into Rex's hairy chest. He felt him wrap his arms around him.

After a while of exploring the blissful river they rose back into the edge. The purest bliss river of all time.

"You're right Em it is very peaceful," Rex said as he admired the view.

He turned to face Emmet and in a moment of desire and impulse pulled him into a kiss.

Emmet kissed back wrapping his arms sound his neck. Rex held his waist but his hands kept itching downwards. 

But Rex forced himself to stop at his lower bottom.

Emmet felt Rex's tongue fight for dominance and let out a sexual moan.

He pulled him closer not wanting to let him go.

But Rex forced himself to stop.

"I'm sorry I understand you don't want to do this," he said.

Emmet didn't understand until he noticed the tent that was in Rex's boxers.

 _Oh my G O S H,_ Emmet thought to himself.

Emmet looked nervously up at him and laced their fingers together.

"I don't do this often......I need help,"Emmet admitted with embarrassment.

Rex cleared his throat. "It's okay honey....I'll help you every step of the way," he said.

Emmet kissed him and in a swift motion Rex picked him up. Emmet wrapped his legs around him and moaned as they made out.

Rex groped Emmets ass making Em moan.

Rex moved his kisses to Emmets neck and they turned to bites. He sucked gently and tried to leave as many marks possible to claim Emmet as his own.

Rex carried Emmet over onto the land.

He placed Emmet in front of him and towered over him.

Emmet was getting hard, watching Rex hold power over him was really getting to him.

"Baby we don't have to do this here if you don't want to. Since we're out in the open," Rex said.

Still locking eyes with him Emmet kissed him with complete utter passion.

"Please I want you inside me," he begged.

He could tell Rex could no longer control himself, he pulled Emmets underwear down and began to stroke his member.

Emmet really didn't want to be loud but it felt so amazing and started to moan like crazy.

"Baby please," Emmet begged.

Rex stopped stroking and pulled off his own under garment.

His member was throbbing for Emmets attention. 

Rex reached out to his bag that he had near by and opened it to pull out a small bottle of lubricant.

Emmet briefly wondered if he kept it there for emergencies.

Rex slicked the oil to Emmets entrance and then on his own dick.

"If it hurts or becomes to much to bear please tell me to stop," Rex said as he planted him a kiss.

"Okay," he responded.

Rex held onto one of Emmets legs and pressed himself inside him, losing himself for a brief moment because being inside him felt so amazing.

He began a slow rhythm as he gently thrusted. Emmet felt so hot and horny as he held onto Rex for his dear life.

But Emmet was starting to get impatient.

"Rex please," Emmet cried out.

"Is there something wrong baby?," he murmered.

"Rex please go harder! It just feels so good and I need more," Emmet begged helplessly. 

Rex moaned and grabbed Emmets hips and thrusted in faster.

Emmet led out a sexual cry that was continued by constant moaning.

"Aaaah! Rex don't stop please-Aaah," Emmet cried out.

Rex only thrusted harder and faster into Emmet and kissed him.

It went on in this fast rhythm until neither Emmet or Rex could take it anymore.

"Mmm Rex I'm can't take it anymore!," 

With one final thrust Rex climaxed inside of Emmet. Emmet's body arched and came after Rex moaning like crazy.

They both remained there breathing heavily. Rex was now besides Emmet trying to even out his breathing.

Emmet wrapped his arms around him and fell asleep smiling. 

As much as Rex would have liked to sleep amongst side him he had to set up the tent and food.

He got up and placed Emmet with blankets and in a much more comfortable position. 

Rex proceeded to put some new clothes on and get to work.

~~~~~

Rex had the tent set up and the campfire was burning well that's when he noticed Emmet waking up.

"Had a nice nap doll?," Rex asked.

Emmet giggled. "Yes,"

"Come here baby I made us food,"

"The hot dogs were tasty," Emmet said as he sat on Rexs lap.

"I'm glad you liked them baby," he said.

They both admired the stars above and how lovely the night looked.

"So pretty," Emmet said with wonder in his eyes.

"Hahaha Emmet please, those stars are absolutely nothing compared to your beauty," Rex said.

Emmet blushed.

"Alright baby it's time to hit the hay," Rex said.

They put out the fire and went inside the tent and snuggled closely.

"Rex?,"

"Yes babydoll?," Rex said.

Emmet kissed him. "I love you Rex,"

Rex grinned and pulled him onto his chest so that Emmet could lay in it.

"I love you too Emmet,"

_My love for you is the most genuine and real part of my whole life._


	19. Hello Mr.Equinox

Emmet awoke wrapped around a blanket inside the car.

Rex looked over at him and grinned. "Hey sleepy head. You good after yesterday's activities?,"

Memories of yesterday's sex by the river were flooding in his head and he blushed.

"I slept well," he responded.

"That's great we're almost home,"

~~~~

Once they got home they ate and showered and began their morning routine.

Rex was going to his ship and Emmet was going to Lucys house to pick Pan up.

"Hey Emmet how was the trip?," Lucy asked as she let him in.

"Hi Lucy it was great we went out and saw the sights," he said.

Pan scurried over from the kitchen with her stuffed rabbit in her mouth. She went up to Emmet.

"Is Rex treating my best friend right? Also known as you?,"

Emmet blushed. He couldn't believe even after all of what Rex had said she still didn't trust him.

"Lucy he's treating me right, I can't believe even after what Rex has revealed about himself and his organization you don't trust him.

"Hey hold up. He only revealed all this shit to us just because I was skeptical. You know there's more shit your prince charming hasn't revealed to you yet," Lucy said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?,"

Lucy crossed her arms.

"I was at M.N.A.S.A again and I saw Jenny and Kenny, apparently they work there," she said.

Emmet felt the room go cold and started shivering.

"Really?,"

"Yes Emmet I wouldn't lie,"

Emmet was shocked. If Lucy was telling the truth that meant that Rex and Kenny had already known each other prior to Lenny's party. 

Meaning all that tension was not because of Rex parking his ship in their drive way and waking up Kenny. It was previous tension.

And Emmet remembering the confrontation at the wedding made him feel worse.

Emmet felt ill. He needed to get out of there.

He said his goodbyes to Lucy and left with Pan.

As he drove home he wondered what else had Rex not told him?

~~~~~

Rex was in the gym part of his ship when his raptor Conner ran up to him with his phone ringing.

He put his weights done and wiped his sweat off with his shirt.

"Yes?,"

"Rex," It was the president business.

"Get over here now....he's here," and then the he hung up.

Rex dashed out the ship as fast as he could after hearing this.

He was here. He had come uninvited and unwanted. They're fucked.

~~~~~

Emmet arrived home and was greeted by Rex who was shoving his lab coat on over his body and kissing him goodbye.

"Wait where are you going?," Emmet said.

"Business has called for an emergency meeting and I have to go," Rex said hastily.

"Take me with you," Emmet pleaded.

"It's better off if you stay here hun," Rex said.

"But I want to go," he protested.

They went back and forth on whether he could go or not until Rex gave up.

Emmet trotted along holding Rexs hand to the car.

~~~~~

It's been thirty minutes and Emmet was bored and was in need of a snack.

He hopped off the chair and went outside to look for a vending machine he remembered seeing.

Leaving Rex's office for two minutew wouldn't hurt. It's not like anything bad would happen.

Emmet walked down the long halls. It was strangely empty. There were no busy robots or lab people working.

He kept walking until he found a vending machine nearby. He debated for a good minute on what kind of candy bar to get before he realized he didn't know where he was anymore.

He remembered when talking a tour he felt how all hallways looked the same. 

And sure enough when getting his candy bar he now wasn't sure how to get back to Rex's office.

He looked around several times before trying to settle for a path.

Emmet felt a couple minutes pass and started getting nervous because he couldn't fine his way back.

However a cold shiver made him stop. He turned around find another person a couple of feet away from him.

The figure was tall and seemed to be wearing a black suit of armor and a mask covering his face. It was all clack and reflective. Emmet didn't really feel afraid but curious instead.

The figure looked at him and then went back before it turned the other way and left at a quick pace.

Emmet wanted to tell him to wait but the person of armor was gone in an instant.

Emmet hoped he hadn't scared him away.

He walked a bit more and then he finally found Rex's office door.

Emmet sat back down on the chair and happily ate his candy bar as he pulled out his phone to watch some YouTube.

That wasn't bad nothing happened.

~~~~~

The room was filled with tension as Equinox stared at Rex and Business from the other side of the table.

Equinox's red eyes glew as General Smiley whispered something in his ear.

"My general says you are hiding the sun in this building," Equinox said with a deep tone.

Rex gave out a low cuss.

How the hell did this uninvited bastard figure out Emmet was here?

Equinox stood up. 

"Since you seem to be denying everything I give you one week to bring him to me on my planet or we will take the sun by force," Equinox announced.

Before Rex could protest with a flick of the old rod Equinox was holding the whole Crescent court dissappeared.

Rex was panicking. Shit was getting worse.

~~~~~

Emmet had been watching cute dog videos when Rex burst through the door and grabbed him as they left in a hurry.

Rex made Emmet put on his seat belt and practically sped through red lights.

"Rex whats going on?," Emmet asked worried.

Rex looked panicked yet so angry. His hair was disheveled and his eyes looked tired.

"Rex!," Emmet yelled.

"Emmet we have to leave it's just not safe anymore,"

That made Emmet go quiet.

What did he mean?

The got home and Rex practically jumped off the car and made his way to Emmet's room.

Rex grabbed a large bag and started shoving Emmet's sweaters and jeans inside.

"Rex what are you doing?," 

But Rex was so zoned out that he grabbed his shoes and such and continued to shove it.

From the other side of the house he heard a door slam open and a person run up stairs.

"You bastard! Equinox discovered Emmet was here and now he's after him!," Lucy screamed.

Emmet didn't get it.

"Yes they freaking discovered and now we're fucked," Rex said as he zipped up the luggage.

"What do you guys mean!," Emmet said.

"Emmet baby, when the king mentioned a sacrifice to bring the sun back to his system....he meant you. Equinox demands the original Emmet to be a sacrifice to bring back light," Rex said as he rushed Emmet down the stairs.

This was all making Emmet's head hurt. His nightmare was clearly becoming a reality.

Rex made Emmet grab Pan and rather than going to the car they went to Rex's ship.

"Where the hell are you taking him?," Lucy shouted.

"Lucy I have to take him off planet because he is not safe here," Rex said.

Emmet felt tears begin to sting his eyes.

"Are you sure that's even going to help?,"she said.

"Positive it will help us get ahead and perhaps destroy their troops earlier," Rex said.

Emmet's heart was in his throat at this point.

There was going to be war and it was his fault. He wasn't the special, he was cursed not blessed.

"Baby?," Rex said to Emmet.

Emmet looked at him, his eyes still swelling up with cold tears.

"I promise I'm going to keep you safe okay? Imy going to keep you safe forever," Rex said ad he kissed his forehead.

"I love you,"

"I love you too Rex," Emmet said as they bumped foreheads.

"Are you really going to leave him alone in that planet?," Lucy asked interruptin the moment.

"No I'll stay with him and then we'll rotate positions," Rex said.

"See you later Emmet. For now just stay strong," Lucy said as she hugged Emmet.

"Okay Lucy," Emmet mustered to say. Pan licked her face as she wiggled I'm Emmet's arms.

Lucy walked off away from the ship as Rex and Emmet stepped in.

Rex places the ship on a certain planet that seemed so far off.

Emmet leaned on Rex. He loved him but he was scared of the future now of what it held for both of them.

"What planet are you taking me to Rex?," he asked.

"We are going to a planet called "glacies" it's made of ice and is winter all year long," Rex said.

"We shouldn't be able to get tracked there since it's an empty planet with no inhabitants other than animals," Rex continued.

Behind them Emmet's pug introduced the raptors to her stuffed rabbit.

Rex leaned over and gave Emmet a passionate kiss. Emmet enterwined their fingers.

As much as Emmet was afraid he knew he would be okay by his loves side.

He gave Rex a final kiss on his cheek.


	20. These long white nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White nights 🌃⛼🌙

The ship landed and Emmet held Rex's hand as they stepped off the ship into the winter wonderland below them.

Rex had told Emmet to change into some of his warmer clothes for this planet. 

Thank goodness Rex had packed this type of clothing. 

There were trees completely covered in snow and ice. The sky was a deep blue and the snow was up to Emmet knees. 

They walked for about a while until a small cabin appeared in the distance. It looked small and cozy. A perfect getaway experience.

It's a shame they were getting away from someone.

Pan scurried away from them and towards the house. She began to scratch the door eagerly.

Rex opened the door and she ran in.

The cabin was very warm and inviting. There were small couches and a table in the middle along with a fire place.

Rex carried the bags of clothes into the closest room. 

Emmet just kept wandering around the cabin. It was made up of one bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, and the living room.

Emmet sat down on one of the couches and sighed. Rex came from behind him and gave him a kiss from.

"I know Glacies seems to lonely but I promise you will not be found here by the Crescent system," Rex said.

"I know but it's just feels so weird," Emmet said resting his head on him.

They reminded that way for the rest of the night.

That night however Emmet had a nightmare of being stuck all alone in ice.

~~~~

**Day 1**

The next day Rex and Emmet ate quietly, there was nothing to do in this planet. Since there was so signal or WiFi, Emmet couldn't even check his phone.

The world outside was just so bland and sad.

The way Emmet felt. He felt guilty for all of what was happening. It was eating him up from inside.

"Later on the snow will not be so heavy so we could go explore alittle," Rex said.

"Really?," Emmet said.

"Yup just wear a heavy coat kid,"

They ate and then got dressed appropriately to go out. 

However they had to wait along time before the snow calmed down.

They stepped out and Pan headed along with them.

Emmet couldn't believe how crystal white the pathways were. It was all so beautiful and snowy.

Rex tightened his grip Emmet's hand.

"Rex what time is it?," 

"It must be around 10 PM," Rex said.

Emmet stared at him.

"You're lying,"

The sun was still out in the sky despite it snowing like crazy before.

"Oh well Emmet, Glacies is a lot like Alaska. In Alaska there's this thing called "white nights" it's when the sun never fully leaves and still continues to stay among the horizon. It's never really dark at times here," Rex said.

"White nights?," Emmet asked.

"Yup," Rex said pulling him close and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

They kept walking admiring the lonely planet and it's beauty.

~~~~

**Day 5**

It had been a few days and Emmet was extremely bored.

While on one hand he was scared of what the Crescent system might be up to, he was also just tired of not talking to anyone.

Not that Rex bothered him but he missed his friends.

He wondered how Lucy was doing and if she was okay. He wondered if Mayhem was not in any danger since she is the Queens general. And Benny.

Did Benny know anything about this?

He and Cop were supposed to come back from their honeymoon in three weeks.

But had their trip cut short or are they still unaware that the Crescent system would pay them a visit if Emmet didn't show up?

Emmet's worries made his head hurt.

**Day 7**

He was lying against Rex in the bed. It was around midnight and Emmet was having yet another sleepless night.

It was all the worry and confusion that was getting to him.

And the fact that tomorrow was day eight so Equinox would take action.

Emmet felt cold tears escape his eyes and fall onto his warm face. He didn't bother try wiping them off.

It wasn't like him crying was an issue. It was everything else. All the worry and anxiety he was feeling.

Eventually Emmet's simple tears escalated to full on chokes and sobs. Emmet tried to calm himself down but it was no use and kept making himself feel so much worse.

Rex whom he had been sleeping with began to stir in his sleep and then awoke to hearing Emmet sob uncontrollably.

"Baby what's the problem?," Rex asked cradling him.

Emmet continued to sob more into Rex's chest. He needed to release his tension he had been holding on to.

"I'm just scared Rexy," he finally admitted.

"I'm nervous about what's going to happen to Bricksburg, to my friends...to you. And I don't want to lose you. You mean the world to me," Emmet said choking and crying.

He was a mess.

"A-and part of me thinks this is all my fault," Emmet said through tears.

Rex cupped his cheeks.

"Baby in no way is any of this your fault. You're a victim in this and you deserve to be safe," Rex said kissing him softly.

Emmet's sobs went to sniffs and he held Rex.

Rex lay Emmet onto his bare chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"Let's get some sleep kid,"

Suprisingly Emmet slept peacefully that night with no nightmares to haunt him in his safe heaven.

**Day 9**

"You're leaving!," Emmet cried out.

"Only for about a couple days kiddo. You'll be safe here you have food and supplies. You are safe from the outside world's dangers," Rex reassured.

"You can't leave me here!," Emmet practically screamed.

He scrambled off the chair and fell on the floor he grabbed Rex's legs.

"Don't leave me!," Emmet cried.

Rex got Emmet off his knees and up back on his feet.

"Emmet please control yourself. It will only for a couple of days and I can garantee you will be safe," 

Emmet stopped crying. "Really? Do you have to go?,"

"Yes honey I need to go check up with M.N.A.S.A and President Business," Rex said as he caressed his cheek.

Rex then gave him a passionate kiss which led to them going into the bedroom.

Rex lightly pushed him onto the bed and they both proceeded to rip each other's clothes off.

Rex towered over him as he ripped a condom open he got from the drawer.

Emmet wanted Rex to grab and hold him tighter and to touch him throughout the whole time. 

Rex had been gentle with him and very loving as he pushed up on him with sweat going down his brow. 

Emmet kept moaning Rex's name like a prayer as he was gettimg close. Rex remained gentle and calm as they made love. Which was very rare for him to be so gentle.

After a final thrust they both came with a loud moan.

Emmet fell onto Rex's neck and instantly felt sleepy.

"I love you baby," Rex said.

"I love you too Rexy..,"Emmet said as he drifted to sleep.

~~~~~

**Day 10**

Emmet awoke feeling a lot colder than usual. He turned to his side to find that Rex was not by his side. 

It had been another one of these long white nights where Emmet had a hard time sleeping and would fall asleep at midnight.

Of course Rex had left before Emmet had awoken. 

Emmet stood up and but on a warm robe, he went to the kitchen to make himself some hot chocolate and cookies.

It wasn't healthy but it did make him feel a bit better.

When he finished he wento towards the couch and plopped down on it.

Since Rex would be gone he would be left here alone with his own thoughts.

And that scares him.

Pan was still sleeping so he decided to quietly step out of her way.

He decided to go for a stroll, so he got out his best coat and headed out.

The path was icy and cold that it made Emmet's face freeze going from his nose to his cheeks.

As he walked amongst the rows of beautiful crystal covered trees he looked around.

A wonderful sight it was. He wished Rex was here to enjoy it with him.

He began to think about all the loving moments they shared when he broke down crying. He just couldn't help himself, he was sentimental thsee past few days.

He feel to his knees and cried out loud. Sobbing like there was no tomorrow and gasping for air. He did it shamelessly knowing that it wasn't like anyone was going to hear him.

But someone did.

Or at least something did.

A small noise came from one of the trees that was in front of Emmet.

He instantly stared to panic but stopped when something small approached him.

It was a small white rabbit. It's fur blend in so well with the snow and it had small black beady eyes.

It came close to Emmet and began to sniff his shoe.

He put his hands out and the rabbit hopped on them. He stroked the rabbit, it was so nice and cute. 

The rabbit sniffed and nuzzled back into his hands.

Emmet wondered how this creature has been able to to survive such harsh conditions. It must have adapted quite well.

Since it seemed well fed and he remembered Rexy mentioning animals lived in Glacies.

However he didn't notice that he was soon surrounded by multiple other white rabbits. Like an army of cuteness.They all eyed him as if they as well wanted to be held and pet. They seemed to be curious creatures as well.

Emmet giggled for once in a very long time.

_I guess I'm not so alone after all in this safe heaven._


	21. Safe and sound

Emmet took the time to pat every rabbit at least once.

But every time he would pet one somehow more would appear. 

He looked at the sky and realized it was late and had to go back inside.

"I'll see all of you tomorrow," he said to the rabbits.

They watched attentively as he walked alway towards the route of the cabin. As he went back inside he decide to take a small nap before he would make himself dinner.

However around an hour later he awoke to the sound of the door being banged on too harshly.

It startled Emmet and made him freeze.

Had the Crescent system found him? Had Rex been hurt in the process? Were his friends okay?

The banging grew louder as the door was finally thrown open.

And then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey you said Emmet was here!,"

"Benny?," Emmet said as he got off the couch.

He came to view with him and sure it enough it was him, Benny was wearing a beanie, a scarf, and a large warm wool sweater.

"Hiya Em!," Benny said.

Words couldn't express how happy Emmet felt.

"Oh my gosh Benny you're here!," Emmet said as he jumped into his arms for an embrace.

"Benny I told you not to bang on the damn door like a maniac since I have the key," a voice said from behind them.

Emmet turned to see that it was Cop wearing a warm sweater and his signature leather jacket.

"Bad cop!,"Emmet said.

"Hey lassie," Cop said casually.

"What are you guys doing here?," Emmet said.

"Well they came to see you hun," Rex said as he stood by the door.

It hadn't even been a full day since he last saw Rex but he went up to him and wrapped his arms around him like he hadn't seen him in years.

"You guys are back?," Emmet said smiling.

"Only for the night hun. I have to go back to M.N.A.S.A. since Equinox ha's suprisingly bot attacked yet," Rex said as he gave him a peck.

"We are here to take care of you!," Benny said happily.

"Awe you guys really didn't have to," Emmet said.

"We wanna!," Benny said.

~~~~

It was around 11PM and Rex had to leave again.

"I promise honey I'll be back as soon as I can," he kissed Em. 

Emmet wrapped his arms around him. He felt so tender being with Rex.

"I love you Em, and I promise I'll keep you safe and sound," Rex said with a reassuring smile.

"I trust that the Rex Dangervest will keep me safe," Emmet said giving him a final peck.

Rex let out a laugh. "And he will keep you safe baby,"

He let go of his hand and watched him enter his ship.

~~~~~

**Day 15**

It's been a couple of days since Rex left.

Although Emmet was no longer lonely he missed Rex.

During these past few days he learned that Equinox had not made a move yet and that Cop and Benny cut their trip short when they learned what happened.

Part of him felt so guilty that they had to cut it short just to help Emmet.

"Aw Em it's no big deal. What matters is that you're safe,"Benny reassured.

~~~~

**Day 20**

At this point Emmet was getting desperate and feeling like a caged animal despite being outside in the winter snow.

It had been days since he last seen Rex or heard from anyone from Bricksburg.

He walked among the path of snow behind Cop and Benny who's hands were enterwined.

He felt like he was going crazy with out Rex and out of nowhere he was also getting a bit jealous that Bent had Cop with him.

Not that he desired bad things but being apart from Rexy made him feel lifeless.

Benny slowed down to walk with Em.

"How are you holding on Em?," he asked.

"I'm okay....but I still miss him," Emmet said unhappy tone.

He held Em close.

"It's okay buddy I promise you that things will get better," Benny told him.

Emmet was about to thank him but he noticed that in front of them Bad cop abrupt stopped. Which made Em and Ben also stop.

"Bad?," Benny asked.

Cop didn't respond. He was very still. He seemed to be staring at something ahead of him.

It seemed like an eternity before he slowly turned around ans whispered to them.

"There's an uninvited guest in this planet,"

Emmet heart froze.

"What!," Benny said to loudly.

"Shush hun please. Turn around and walk back to the house slowly while I take care of it," Cop said still whispering.

Emmet's eyes widened when Cop pulled out a gun as he faced towards the opposite direction.

They slowly started walking through the heavy snow on the ground and that was falling.

Then they heard a loud gunshot ring out.

It hurt Emmet and Bens ears. 

"Run!," Cop screamed.

Emmet compiled but Benny looked back at his husband not wanting to leave him behind or alone.

"But Baddy-,"

Cop turned to look at him. 

"I said run! Don't look back just run!," he screeched and commanded.

Bunny cried and took off running among side Emmet.

Gun shots were heard again this time multiple were heard as if there were more people around.

As if they surrounded.

The cabin came to view but out of nowhere a black ship came to view.

A ship that wasn't Rex's.

Armored soldiers came out and took Emmet by force and he began to scream.

He tried so hard to fight back and to push them off but they grabbed tighter as they took him inside the ship.

He was placed in a nearby metal table.

Emmet only remembered that he was slugged straight in the face and felt a needle enter his palm.

Before everything went black.

~~~~

"Let him go!," Benny screeched as he shoved the men aside. 

He got to the ramp of the ship before one of the men who was different from the rest, like a general, grabbed him.

He grabbed him close enough that Benny could see his own reflection in the armor.

Benny was paralyzed in pure fear.

As if knowing that Benny lost an arm, the general squeezed Bennys right arm and tore it off Bennys body completely.

As if Benny were nothing. Like if he was as weak as paper.

Benny couldn't feel anything but pain and fear. He could only scream his lungs out as the general threw the arm down and launched Bennys off the ramp into the cold snowy ground.

He couldn't find the strength to stay concious. He could only feel guilty that he was so useless that he couldn't protect his best friend or husband.

~~~~~

Everything happened to fast.

He had been injured and shot by Equinox's soldiers but he managed to take most of them down.

However what he witnessed broke him.

His lover had been thrown off like a rag doll from the ship.

And the ship had left with Emmet in their custody.

He limped over to Benny and was horrified by such sight.

His right arm was gone and there was crimson blood stained amongst the ivory snow.

He held his husband. 

"Benny!,"

He didn't respond or open his eyes.

Memories flashed back at him of him and Benny. Of every day they spent together. Of their wedding day.

Cop pressed the emergency call in his watch.

He was sobbing, he couldn't contain his desperate cries anymore.

"We need help! We need help! The special has been taken and Benny has been injured to the point of death! We need someone please!," Cop screeched.

"Please," he said as his words fell quieter.

His head slumped forward losing hope.

"A medic.....,"

_I vow to love and protect you Benny Spacemen._

_~~~~_

Business had come in to tell him every thing that happened in Glacies

How did he let this happen.

He was stupid. He had to be the stupidest person in this mother fucking galaxy.

Emmet was taken, Benny was critically injured, and Cop was shot.

Benny and Cop were in the Systar hospital while Emmet had been taken captive.

And it was all because of him.

Because he didn't know how to protect the one person he loved the most.

Emmet was in the Crescent system and Rex didn't know what to do other than scream and cry like a fool.

All he wanted to do was to keep Emmet safe and sound.

His sobs and chokes were extremely loud. He knew everyone outside his office could hear him.

But he didn't care.

He screamed and cried hysterically.

"EMMET!," Rex cried out as he hit everything on sight.

He collapsed to the ground and cried.

"Oh my god Emmet I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you!,"

He was on his knees now trying to to bawling but it was no use.

He gasped for air audibly.

"EMMET!," the madman cried out once more.

~~~~

Lucy was outside Rex's office. 

Sweet Mayhem had convinced her to go and talk to Rex.

But hearing him scream and cry outside his door made her stop.

She knew he was in a lot of pain. Losing the one you have closest to you is no good trip.

She sighed. She knew she had to set aside her differences with Rex to save Emmet.

"This is all for Emmet," Lucy said out loud.

She slowly opened the door to Rex's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How hysterical can a person get when they lose the one they love most?


	22. Ride or die

Lucy stepped inside the office with certain hesitation.

Rex wiped his eyes and put on his glasses.

"Rex we need to talk," she said. Rex turned around to look at her. 

Lucy took note on how awful he looked. Behind his glasses his red eyes from crying with bags under. The creases in his eyes were more noticeable and his stubble was growing. His hair was messy and so unkept.

He was clearly in a terrible state.

"Yes?," he said calmly.

"I know you feel awful and that you blame yourself for what happened. But really none of this is your fault. Listen I know we don't always see eye but I do know that you care about Emmet. And I also know that you tried your best to protect him," Lucy said sadly.

"And I know you're a real ride or die and that you'd never give up on Emmet,"

Rex only looked at her expressionless but agreed.

"My point is that you couldn't prevent what happened but we can so something now and help save him,"

"Yeah....thanks lucy," he said slowly.

"It's no problem Rex," she said patting his shoulder.

"I'm just afraid he's being hurt by them," he admitted.

"I know you see Emmet as a small and defenseless but I know him and he's grown since you've last seen him and I am very sure that whatever he's going through right now he's staying hopefull,"

Rex could only nod.

~~~~

Cop had been forced to remain in bed after he had gotten out to try and check on Benny.

He was worried sick and the pain killers were losing there effect.

He felt anxious, his heart pulsed quickly. He was so worried about Benny and wondered what state was he in.

Advanced medicine had allowed Cop to.recover quick from his bullet wound. However they still wouldn't let him leave.

The door opened and Rex came in looking disheveled and lacking sleep. Despite their differences Cop and Rex had to set that aside.

It had only been two days since that happened yet it felt like an eternity. 

"What happened to Benny?," Cop said.

"Calm down, how do you feel?," Rex said as he took his glasses out his lab coat.

"Ugh I feel fine now tell me how's Benny?,"

Rex gave a tired sigh and then looked at him in the eye.

"Benny lost a lot of blood when they tore his arm put and suffer a sever head injury when he was thrown off the ship....which led to his coma,"

Cop heart was slowly ripping into shreds the more Rex spoke. He felt so shitty. He felt like a weak pathetic man.

"I'm sorry Cop but I don't know exactly when he'll wake up since he is in critical condition-,"

Cop went batshit crazy. He began to scream and cry, trying to get out of bed.

But Rex overpowered him and held him there as Cop cried.

"It's all my fault....he's stuck there because of me," Cop sobbed.

"You know that's not true," Rex reassured.

Cop lay there sobbing uncontrollably. 

~~~~

A day later and Cop was finally under control of his emotions and was allowed to leave and visit Benny.

He entered the room and began to tear up at the sight of Benny in the hospital bed.

He lay there with tubes and bandages attached to him. It was such a messed up sight but he got closer.

Benny lay there with a peaceful expression. Out of sheer kindness Queen Whateva had a new right arm made for him once again.

But his arm wasn't what he was worried about it was whether Benny would wake up or not.

He got on his knees and rested his head next to him.

"I love you Benny....please wake up soon,"

~~~~

"So.you want to send ships to the Crescent System?,' Business said.

"Yes we will send some ships through the entrance and have some on standby incase things go crazy. Then I will join them," Rex said.

"Are you sure about this Rex?,"

"I'm positive we will save Emmet.....and then...,"

"And then what?,"Kenny asked with a raised brow.

"And then.....we destroy the Crescent system once in for all," Rex said.

_All for Emmet. Don't worry, we're coming to save you. Because like Lucy said, he's a ride or die._


	23. Puppy eyes

_The king demands his sacrfice_

Emmet awoke in an unknown place.

A room it seemed and he was on a marble floor. He felt something wrapped tightly around his neck.

Confused he reached to touch it. It was a collar. A leather collar. He looked down to see that he was wearing extremely skimpy clothing.

He felt so exposed and half nude. He was wearing a skin tight romper that really pressed on his skin. His neck and shoulders were bare.

He panicked and tried to take off the collar but it had a leash attached to it.

Emmet then remember what had happened. He was in the Crescent system.

Memories flooded back to him when he was in Glacies. He cringed when realized that he had been overpowered.

The door opened and heven heard the sound of heavy boots approach him.

"Rise and shine," the deep raspy voice said.

Emmet tried to look at him but the leash wouldn't stretch.

"Please let me go," Emmet said gripping the collar.

The general sat down next to him.

"You know we can't do that little puppy. We need you to bring back the sun," the general said.

For once Emmet didn't feel sad for once. He felt inner rage. He tried to fight back the poisonous words that would escape his lips.

"I'm not giving what any of you bastards what you want!," Emmet said.

He instantly regretted saying that.

General Smiley pinned him down the bed gripping his neck with one hand and arm with the other.

"What did you say?," he said.

"Rex is coming for you fuckers! And you'll all be sorry you fucked with him!," Emmet hissed.

Smiley slapped Emmet with the back of his armored hand. 

He winced and felt pain all over his right cheek. Tears began streaming down his face.

Smiley's face got closet to Emmets.

"Listen here you little bitch, I personally don't care about bringing the damn sun back into the Crescent system. Equinox is out of his mind. But you do have something of interest," General Smiley said with a smirk.

"W-what?," Emmer said confused.

"Lonely millionaires would just die to spend time with a precious young thing such as yourself. And you'd make me so much money," Smiley finished.

Emmet was wide eyed. He just couldn't believe it. There was so much corruption in this hellish place.

General Smiley was not loyal to his own king and had plans for Emmet on the side.

"Because your are giving me attitude I will let you stay here for a while longer before the stupid king requires your assistance and please don't give me those puppy eyes," Smiley said as he left Emmet to his own solitude.

~~~~

The ships were already sent off to the portal of the Crescent system.

Rex put on his signature Dangervest outfit but left the glasses on for his sights sake.

"The ship is ready," Kenny said from behind him.

Rex looked at him solemnly and nodded.

Kenny was about to turn around and leave but sighed and looked at him.

"Rex....I'm sorry about the confrontation at the wedding...it was very stupid and childish of me to act that way towards Emmet and you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that you can count on me to help and save Emmet from the system," Kenny said.

Rex could for once could see genuineness in Kenny.

"It's fine Ken...but I do need you to come with us to the system and find out who was the traitor who told them about one of the labs," Rex said firmly.

Kenny nodded and left.

He looked at the scar in his bicep. He had forgotten how or exactly when he had gotten it. All he knew was that it appeared around the same time he was undar the dry-ar.

But Emmet not being home and being in a system that was so foreign to him left Rex with a deeper scar.

He stood up.

No more whining. He would go now and face the system his black heart created.

~~~~

Richard held his leg tightly.

"Papa no! I don't want you to go! I heard the rumors at school and I know Crescent is dangerous!,"

Bruce sighed. He didn't know his son was that smart enough to figure out he had to go to the system.

"Richard I'll only be gone for a couple of days, gramps and Joker will take care of you,"

Richard cried harder. 

"No! Just don't go please what if you get hurt by those monsters? I don't want to lose you papa," Richard said as he sobbed into his chest.

"Hijo you know I love you so much that destiny itself will bring me back to you," Bruce said in a loving tone.

Richard whimpered.

"Do you love me too Richie?,"

Richard hugged him tighter.

"I love you too papa," Richard said.

"Be a doll and please retrieve my lunch you and dad made me from the kitchen?," 

Richard nodded and went to get it.

Joker came down the stairs and waited till Richard left.

Bruce wrapped his arms around him.

"He's a smart yet stubborn boy," Bruce said with a sigh.

Joker chuckled. "He's a lot like his papa, aka you,"

"I'm aware," he said with a small laugh.

"I'll miss you," Joker said as he caressed his hand.

Bruce bought enterwined their hands.

"I'll miss you as well honey," 

Richard came in with the brown lunch bag and gave it to his papa.

"I'll be going now. Richie take care of dad for me okay? You're the hero of the house and you're in charge," Bruce said as he ruffled his hair.

He gave Joker a kiss before he waved goodbye and stepped into his car.

Don't look back, he told himself.

But he looked back to see his worried and lovely family he wanted to protect the most.

_This is for them, you are protecting them if you go._

Slowly he turned on the engine and zoomed away to the ship where he would meet the others.

~~~~

Richard held onto him as he lay in his green and red bed.

Nothing Joker could do would make him feel better than Bat's return.

"Dad will papa come back safely?," 

Joker rubbed the back of his head as he put a blanket over him.

"Papa's only gone for the moment little baby,"

~~~~

Emmet watched in terror as a shadowy person presented him like a trophy or prize. He was put in a see through glass box and placed in a ballroom of Equinox's castle where he is set up for auction.

"The highest bidder will get to spend a night with the original Emmet before he is sacrificed," he said nonchalantly.

All the rooms older rich men just stated at Emmet like hungry kids in a candy shop.

He was terrified, especially since he was wearing some skimpy as clothing fucking Smiley forced him to wear. 

"I bid one grand!," a voice rang out.

"Wow folks one grand! Anyone have a higher bid?,"

Emmet was disgusted.

The bids went on for a bit until a voice rang out "One million".

"Any one want to top that?,"

There was silence.

"Gentlemen we have a winner!,"

Emmet clenched his fists, he was angry as hell at what these monsters liked spending their money on.

He knew he had to escape somehow before anyone could get their hands on him.

~~~~

"Is everyone here?," Rex said to Bruce.

"I double checked and indeed, everyone has arrived and we are ready for take off,"

"Good let's get going," Rex said.

The ship whirled to life and they sped to the Cresent system. 

The arrived there shortly adyer going through the portal.

The system was dark and the Crescent moon shined brightly above them as they landed the ship far from the civilization.

They all got off the ship.

"Just stick to the plan," Rex told everyone.

They all nodded and parted ways.

_It's okay Emmet, we're here to save you_


	24. Midnight sun

"Rex it is a pleasure to see you once again. Welcome home," Equinox said as he sat in his throne of bone.

Rex hated this, he hated how this disturbing system was technically his home.

"Cut the crap Equinox, you know what I'm here for," Rex said clenching his fist.

Equinox raised his hairy brow.

"You know I won't give him to you but regardless why won't you stay for bit? Maybe watch a gladiator fight while you're here," he said with a smirk.

“I will not stay,” Rex protested.

He was not about to stay in this hell of a place.

But Equinox’s red eyes glared at him as steam puffed out his snout.

Rex had forgotten how intimidating a bull  
with horns could be.

“You will stay here because I demand you to. Rex you ignorant fool, do you actually believe you have any power or authority over me?,” Equinox said as he hollered in laughter. Rex stood his ground trying to ignore the feeling of fear weighing the back of his neck.  
  


"You may play differently in that other system but this is my world now and we play differently. Or should I say….our world father,” Equinox said with a nasty grin.

Rex cringed, he hated this so much.

Equinox held a hand out.

“You do know you created me while your heart was innocent and pure but that changed the moment you were plunged into the darkness of undar. However when your emotions changed into those of pure malice and hate, you never realized that changed us as well. Everyone here corrupted when the midnight sun revealed itself, You brought this  
darkness upon us so why don't you join us father?,” Equinox said.

Rex glared at him. “I’m not joining you motherfuckers!,” he shouted in pure spite.

Equinox grinned.

“Father you are just like us! You think you’ve changed because of Emmet but really you are the same cold hearted bastard as me, as your son. Now please father join us,” he said as he forcefully grabbed Rex’s hand and threw him against the wall with a swift motion.

Rex felt blood drip down his forehead where he had been thrown into the wall.

“Now the maids will get you cleaned up and then I’ll havean escort take you to the front row seats where we will bond and watch the match,” Equinox said as he left Rex to be attended by the servants.

The crescent system Lucy entered the room as Rex stared at his appearance in the mirror.

She came in with a plate of hot chocolate and churros for him.

"I don't want it," Rex snarled.

Lucy rolled her eye since she had on an eyepatch.

"Come on you're normally a slut for this type of food," she said.

Rex remained silent as he looked at what appeared to be a prince I'm the mirror. He was forced to wear traditional prince clothing completed with unneeded shoulder pads anf heavy boots. 

It was edgy nonetheless since it was black and grey.

"You know....I won't stand in your way if you defeat Master Equinox and General Smiley," Lucy said.

Rex looked at her, these years working as a maid for the palace have worn her out. Her hair was up to her waist and she had scars that covered half of her face.

They seemed to be of mauls by an animal. She also had no left eye, which was covered by a black eyepatch.

"Why not? Is the general not Mayhem but with a stupider name?," Rex asked trying to get under her skin.

Lucy eyes pierced through his.

"That monster in no way is my sweetheart Mayhem. That monster killed her!," she yelled.

Rex stood still.

"When tragedy struck...that bastard killed her....he killed her cold blooded. Smiley made it seem like her death was an accident but no, he killed her to get to her rank. Since he was below her he grew envious of her authority and compassion....so he eliminated her," Lucy said.

Rex actually felt terrible for her. This place was an actual hellhole.

Lucy wiped a single tear she shed.

"Tonight General Smiley will fight one ofor your friends till the death in the gladiator ring. That why Equinox is so enthusiastic about you attending, he wants you to watch your friends die,"

Rex was horrified. Fucking hell what was he supposed to do?

"There's no way to escape the match so pray that Smiley bitch face won't give your friends a gruesome death but instead a fast one," Lucy said nonchalantly.

Rex didn't know what to say. He could just hope that his friends didn't encounter the general.

~~~~~

Cop felt a bandana wrapped around his eyes. He had been entering the back the castle but had been caught and injected with something that knocked him out.

He awoke to the sounds of people cheering or screaming. 

The bandana was ripped from him and he was let go of by someone.

He looked over and he realized he was inside a strange pit.

It was circular and large, it was the color of metal and the floor he was standing on was made of hard marble.

There were people outside the pit in stands cheering on.

He understood where he was now. Cop was in a gladiator ring and he was a participant.

"What the fuck," he said outloud.

From the crowd he could make out the king himself, and next to him was a worried Rex.

Cop was fucked and he knew it.

"Ladies and gents, as tradition follows before the original Emmet is sacrificed the kings general will kill the chosen one in the ring!," a loudspeaker said.

Cop was anxious. Who the fuck was Smiley?

The giant metal door seveal meters across from him to reveal a familiar armored man.

Cop saw red instantly and was infuriated.

It was the same bastard who hurt his Benny.

He was walking with a confident swagger that Cop wanted to so badly rip out of him.

He stood still and stared at cop through his mask.

"I General Smiley demand you, to come forward now to fight me," he said with confidence.

Every bastard in the crowd went crazy for Smiley and cheered him on. Cop glared at them all.

"I know you, you know," Smiley said to him.

"I don't see how, but I do know you're the bastard that hurt my husband and now Imma fucking kill yah!," Cop said angrily.

General Smiley reached up to his mask and was taking it off.

Cop was confused. He didn't know how this bloody murderer was, so how could Smiley know him.

The cheering outside the gladiator ring got louder when Smiley took off his mask.

Cop was taken aback when he saw his face....because he was face to face with his own face.

General Smiley...was him...

No it couldn't be. 

Smiley's face was twisted, with scars on his face and his scribbled mouth was so twisted upwards permanently so he was always smiling. His eyes were also drawn unevenly.

_So that's why he was called Smiley._

"You..," Cop said.

"I'm you," Smiley said proudly.

"But..what about Benny?,"

"It's a lovely story really, when we all were disfigured and corrupted my husband was the only one left untouched. He was always happy and hopeful. Oh that foolish spaceman, I hated how happy he was all the time. It made me sick to my stomach coming home from work and seeing him happy," Smiley said as he took out a knife.

Cop didn't want to listen to this monster anymore.

"One day I had enough of his enthusiasm, while he was attempting to comfort me I lost my mind and went CRAZY. I started to hit him and rip chunks of his red hair off. It was all fun. This lasted for 2 years before I grabbed the kitchen knife and slit his throat open and proceeded to stab him," Smiley said nonchalantly.

"And so I ended up a widow everyone thought he killed himself but really...only you know the truth," Smiley said with a laugh.

Cop heard enough. How could this sick bastard kill his own husband and tell it like it's a fairytale?

"He cried so much whenever I would hurt him, it was funny as hell," 

Cop clenched his fist tighter.

"Which is why when I saw your Benny running up the ramp I couldn't help but to hurt him, to make him feel pain one last time," Smiley said going towards Cop.

He heard enough.

Out of fury he threw himself at Smiley at slugged him so hard in the face he actually stumbled back and held his cheek.

"Aw what's wrong did I offend you? Is your poor, weak, and pathetic little Benny on the verge of death and all because of me?," Smiley did tauntingly.

"Shut the fuck up!," Cop screamed as he hit him in the gut this time in a hit and run way.

"Do you want to play motherfucker?! Because I'm going to make you pay for what you did for my husband!," Cop said as he held his fight stance.

Smiley looked back at him, his cheek was bruised but he was still grinning.

Cop lunged at him as the crowd cheered on, "The gladiator match has begun!,"


	25. Playground fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence warning❤

_His face was fucked up and my fists were bloody, uh oh._

Blood oozed down that smiling fucks face, but he wouldn’t give up. Cop stood his stance as he awaited for Smiley’s next move.

“I really like this you know….you're the first real match I've had in a very long while,” Smiley said as he wiped more blood off his mouth.

He remained silent not knowing how to respond.

“Who knew my greatest match would just merely be myself,” Smiley said as he lunged forward. But Cop couldn't move out the way on time to save his face.

The audience began to laugh hysterically as if they were watching a dark comedy rather than real life.

Cop stumbled to the ground as Smiley let out an evil chuckle. His hands immediately began to trace his face, sure enough he had managed to cut the top of his forehead and cheek. Blood was going down his eye and it stung like a bitch.

But it was at that moment where he knew that there was no true pacifist way out of this match other than to completely eliminate the competitor.

He wiped the blood off his face with his leather sleeve. In order to see Benny again he knew what he had to do. He turned to face Smiley who was already to strike again. 

_Here goes nothing._

Horror could be the only thing that Emmet felt. The bidder that had won was none other than Bruce, the big Bruce. He was everyone here called the fattest turkey in the system because of his millionaire status.

And there he was, bidding on him and he had won.

Now Em was in a private part of the system away from the palace and everyone else. Away from whatever hope he had left to being saved.

All hope was leaving him, he had to be realistic they weren't a match for this system. He couldn't blame his friends if they weren't going to save him. This situation got way out of hand and now he wasn't sure on what to do.

When Em was taken he was placed in a limo where alongside the Crescent Bruce was taken to the more richer side of the system. There he was forced inside the house and then thrown in the center of the living room. He had been confused as to what they were going to do until Alfred appeared.

"Please follow me," he demanded me.

Emmet complied and followed him down a dark hallway and stopped by a room.

"You will wait in here, master Bruce will arrive shortly," Alfred said he left.

Emmet turned the knob of the door hesitantly and went in.

It was Bruce's master bedroom, it's walls were grey and the black bed was pointed towards a large window. There was a view outside and the stars shown brightly with the navy blue sky.

He walked towards a vanity and sat in the stool it came with.

What was he going to do with him? More importantly how would he escape? He felt a deep fear crawl into him. What would this man do to him?

He noticed a small black box in the center.of the bed, Emmet's dark curiosity got the best of him and went to open the box.

Inside was the box there were multiple pictures, the photographs were of the Bruce from this dimension and his family. Emmet took note on how happy seemed. But he didn't understand why he needed to see this.

"The Crescent system was a normal place at one point but it all changed once darkness settled over." Bruce said leaning by the door.

Emmet looked over at him in shock.

"Bruce...what changed?" 

Bruce walked beside him and sat down in the bed examining the old photos. 

"We lost our humanity and our empathy. That's where we fucked over." Bruce said angrily.

Emmet looked at him in a look of sadness. He knew these civilians didn't want to be corrupt but were forced to turn this way.

"I tried to remain as sane as possible but I lost it when my husband was killed and my child was taken from me to work in the palace," Bruce said sadly.

Emmet didn't know what to say at this point.

"I want to help you escape...I want you to tell the original Emmet from this dimension, Rex to kill Equinox once in for all to free us." he said as he balled his fists.

"You really want to help us?"

Bruce smirked which shed some light into his tired expression.

"I hate this hell hole as much as Rex does….and I feel like it's the only way to save us."

~~~~

"It's the end of the line for you!" General Smiley screamed as he charged towards Cop.

He had no choice but to swing again despite his leg being injured badly. 

General fell back into the ground from being hit with full force. The audience was going batshit crazy at this point with hysterical fans chanting Smiley's name like a prayer.

Cop finally snapped. He really did lose his shit.

Out of pure anger he smashed the glass ground his bare fists until a section broke into shards of sharp glass. He grabbed a piece and leaped onto Smiley and stabbed him straight in the neck. It was a disgusting sight when all the blood squirted out his neck. 

"This is for hurting my sweetheart!" He screamed in outrage. He was practically an animal at this point. This whole scenario had played out like a playground fight gone wrong. Only no other adults were intervening. 

Blood spilled all over Cop but he didn't give a fuck.

Smiley's pathetic grin seemed to fade as so did his life, but Cop stopped stabbing and instead began to punch him repeatedly in the face.

"Fight me you bastard!" Cop screamed as he slammed the dead general into the ground.

He couldn't hear the audience scream in fear as he continued his angry fit.

~~~~

Rex and Equinox stared in shock as Cop was beating a dead person. The audience among them screamed in horror as they witnessed their idol being killed. The people ran out the seats running passed Rex and Equinox.

Rex took the opportunity to get away from the king and jumped into the ring to get to Cop.

"Cop stop it!" he shouted.

But the man kept slammed the corpse out of pure anger.

Rex grabbed him from behind and kept him in an armlock.

"Calm down! He's already fucking dead!" Rex screamed.

His breathing seemed to get even as he sunk into Rex. 

"I-I'm sorry.." he said as he fainted.

Rex held onto him as he ran out the gladiator event. Right on time Lucy arrived with the ship, Rex signaled it over. He entered the ship and let the raptors take Cop away for medical attention.

"Have you found Emmet yet?" Lucy asked.

"Not quite,but I'm worried Equinox will start the ritual very soon," Rex said.

"Then we should get moving," Lucy said loading her gun.

~~~~

Emmet and Bruce were in his car heading towards the gladiator event when Emmet noticed a familiar ship.

"It's Rex's ship!" Emmet couldn't help but to say.

"I'll take you to it as fast as I can, once there you will remain inside the ship since the King will soon demand your sacrifice," Bruce said.

At that moment a shot rang out and the car swerved so hard it crashed into a stone bridge. That's when the townspeople ripped the car door open and yanked Emmet out the car.

They grabbed him and chanted "The king demands his sacrifice!"

Emmet felt fear in his heart and tears began to swell up. His nightmare was becoming a reality.

Only the townspeople were placing him on a stone surface outside the palace. It was a fountain with silver water spilling out. Emmet looked below and noticed every citizen of the Crescent system was looking above at him. Equinox appeared from behind and pulled out a small black blade.

The moon settled over and shined brightly. It was officially the perfect time.

"The sun will rise again with your help…" he said.

Emmet screamed.

~~~~

Rex heard the scream and it sent shivers up his spine. He looked over to find a large crowd of people gathered over in one spot.

He followed fusion instinct to race towards the crowd. 

His heart sank when he heard their chants and saw what they were looking at. He pushed away all the people and ran towards the fountain they were surrounding.

And that's when he saw it. Equinox pinning down his sacrifice while holding a blade close. He made eye contact with the sacrifice who was weak and dressed in scanty, revealing clothing. He was injured and seemed to be missing a couple of meals. He was crying, kicking, and screaming. A pathetic attempt at escaping the wrath of an overly powerful and fucked up king.

Through tears they both held each other's gaze.

Rex's one and only true love.

The sacrifice otherwise known as Emmet Brickowski.


	26. Cuss out the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter but I will be releasing the next soon!

Emmet's tear filled eyes widened as Rex threw himself against Equinox causing them to tumble over.

Equinox hissed at Rex and screeched.

"You imbecile! You ruined the ritual!" Equinox screamed.

Rex stood up from the cold, hard ground and ran towards Emmet. 

"Rex!" he cried out. Rex picked him up and carried him bridal style.

"I'm so sorry honey. Are you alright?" Rex asked in a worried tone as he took Emmet towards the ship.

"I'm okay! Especially now that you're here." Emmet said snuggling against his hard chest. It felt like heaven. Having Rex back lifted so much weight off his shoulders. 

His scent was so familiar and he missed it like crazy. Emmet noticed that Rex's stubble had grown a bit along with his dark circles getting darker. He knew it was probably because of stress.

Rex gave him a light smile as he took him to the entrance of the ship. 

There Bruce awaited and took Emmet from him while Lucy climbed aboard along with them.

"We're ready to get the hell out of here just say the word Rex." Lucy said smiling. 

They were all ready to leave that hell hole for good.

"Alright let's go." Rex said.

Bruce carried Emmet over to the raptors for medical attention while Lucy was getting ready to close the ship doors. 

Rex however did not go inside the ship.

"Rex?" Emmet said.

Rex looked over at the horizon and then turned to look at his friends.

"Go on without me. I have to stay here and fight my demons."

"Rex no!" Emmet screamed as tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry pretty baby but I have to finish what I started." he said in a mellow tone.

The ship doors began to close.

"Rex please!" Emmet cried. It was a pathetic attempt to try and get him into the ship. He tried to break free from Bruce's grasp but couldn't. 

"Rex!"

"I love you." Rex said.

To Emmet's horror the ships doors closed separating them.

~~~~

"Fuck!" Bruce yelled out as the ship's doors closed.

Emmet's chest felt heavy as he began to cry again. He had seen Rex once again and lost him in an instant.

His sobs came out loudly and sounding breathless. 

"Oh my god Rex!" Emmet cried out as Bruce placed him down a medical table.

"Lucy please examine him while I try to stop the ship from leaving Dangervest behind."

Lucy took Emmet and cuddled him.

"It's okay Emmey, it'll all be over soon." she told him as he continued to sob.

Nothing in the world could comfort him at this moment. Not his friend's gentle words. Just not anything.

Although he appreciated his best friends attempt to make him feel better.

He collapsed in her arms and continued to sob harder. Cussing out the world for taking Rex away from him one more time


	27. Badman fantasy

Rex watched the ship leave, he knew he'd regret it soon. Leaving Emmet behind once again caused such a pain in his heart but he knew he had to get the job done. To finish this hell once in for all.

He stormed to the castle passing by the confused citizens. Rex angrily broke the palace's doors down and made his way to the king himself. 

"Equinox….I'm done playing games let's finish this, only between you and me." Rex challenged.

From his throne the bull seemed exhausted, tired of all this madness. But much like Rex he was too prideful to truly admit it. He raised a hairy finger at pointed it at Rex.

"You really want to know where it all went wrong Emmet?" Equinox told him. 

"It'll all went to shit when you left us Emmet….when you decided to go back to the past."

Rex remained in a fight stance when Equinox stood up and yelled. "You should've stayed undar the dryar where you belonged!"

This threw Rex off and actually pissed him off. He knew those harsh words were coming from a person who at one point had a heart. However he knew that heart was gone for good.

"And you think murdering an Emmet from the past is going to solve your problems? You're a fool Equinox, killing him would have solved nothing. It would have restored nothing and it all would have been done in vain." Rex told him.

Equinox being as stubborn as a mule refused to believe him.

He still believed in this stupid badman fantasy.

"Nothing will ever restore peace to this hell." Rex said as he pulled out a dagger from his boot. 

"This place is only a literal inferno because of you!" Equinox screeched and leaped onto Rex pulling a sword from behind. They charged at each other raking endless jabs and swings but no one was cutting skin yet.

From an outsider's standpoint this appeared to be very comical since Rex and Equinox were tackling each other like children.

Equinox got the upper hand and aimed the sword at Rex. 

"This is your end." he said.

That line made Rex stop. It seemed to make the world around Rex slow down. The world was all in slow motion and Rex's body was as well. He felt his eyelids get heavy as he remembered why Equinox's line was so familiar. It was a distinct sentence.

_This is the end!_

Rex remembered now. It was distinct because it was one of the final things he said while he was still innocent and sane. While he was still gullible and sweet. Before the giant rocks sent him flying through space and undar the dryar. Seconds before reality hit him straight in the face.

But despite all this he knew what he was fighting for. He was fighting for the only thing that truly mattered at the end of the day. His only life source. Emmet. He would stay strong for Emmet.

He regained the strength and knocked the sword out of Equinox's unsteady hand. He got back up his feet and swung his dagger at the king. The cut went through his chest and blood became visible. Equinox began to scream and grasp at himself like he was trying to pull himself together. He went from fight to flight mode and tried to get away from Rex. 

But Rex took another swing at him from behind causing him to yelp in pain once again.

"My this really hurts…." He said as he fell down. In a pathetic attempt to escape he began to crawl away from Rex. He weakly got to his throne and tried to sit up. 

Who knew that the king that Rex feared for so long could be beaten at his own game. In his own system. 

"You….you bastard. You know Lucy and your friends never forced you to rescue them. They never asked for your assistance in any way possible nor involving a rescue." Equinox taunted.

Rex gritted his teeth.

Equinox smiled through his pain. "They were all practically begging for escapism from that gritty Bricksburg, it seemed like it to me. I turned their frowning faces into smiles but you are in denial that they ever truly enjoyed themselves."

Equinox spike louder. "In fact it seems like they were even begging to be removed to a happier home. Life is weird isn't it? They were all miserable while you were a happy boy Emmet, and then you were miserable undar dryar while they were having the best time of their lives!"

Rex held his head, nearly ripping his hair from his scalp. His tauntings were getting to him.

"It seems like you just couldn't live with the fact that they were happy and you weren't-" Equinox was caught off guard when Rex finally stabbed him in the chest. He let out a loud gasp and began to breathe rapidly.

In a panicked voice he screamed at Rex like a madman. "Get out! Get out of here!-" a final stab interrupted him. Then there was silence. The sound was now pure bliss to Rex's ears. 

The crown on the king's head fell off as he lay slumped over the throne he once proudly sat upon. 

It rolled to the ground. Then he heard the sound of something breaking. He looked around to see that the castle was actually beginning to break from the ceiling. The chandelier was going to be the first thing to fall in Rex if he didn't move.

The king's dead body turned to stone and began to crack intensely, this was taken as a sign by Rex to leave this place or else he'd turn into stone along with everyone else.

He ran outside the castle and sure enough every person he once knew was frozen in place and cracking like stone. It was such a disturbing sight to Rex.

"Rex!" he heard Bruce call out.

"Over here!" he responded.

Bruce ran towards him. 

"Are you fucking insane? We could have left without you!"

"It's fine but now we have to leave here now!" he yelled. 

They made their way to ship passing countless stoned bodies and remains of the crescent people. Their corrupted forms now stoned and cracked like rock.

They cloned aboard the ship and Rex closed the doors to the sight of the entire crescent palace collapsing.

With that the crescent system was no more.

~~~~

It was strange to say the least. One moment he was worried to death about the enemy. The next he was now back in his office at Bricksburg and the enemy was taken care of. Emmet had been placed under heavy relaxants because he had gone hysterical when he left so he was still unconscious in the hospital. 

He was packing up old blueprints and putting them into boxes. They were original weapon ideas they were going to use against the crescent system. Thankfully they never truly did need them. He wasn't going to need his organization anymore. 

He had gone over to the president's office to inform him that the system was completely destroyed, gone and reduced to smithereens. Which had made the Business very happily take away the troops. He congratulated Rex and said he'd owe him his life.

However this also meant that M.N.A.S.A was no longer needed. His group of hardworking scientists and astronauts that worked after midnight would be rewarded for their hard work and dedication. Since they helped fight against the opposing system.

This made Rex feel more unsure about the future. What was he to do now? M.N.A.S.A was no longer needed so what is there for him now? Did Bricksburg really need him? It's not like M.N.A.S.A was needed anymore. Did Emmet even want him back?

"You okay?" asked Cop who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

Cop hand bandages in his arms and a patch on his face, along with a purple bruise on his cheek. All of this was done during the gladiator fight that he ended up winning. He seemed in a better condition then when they got him off the ship yesterday.

"Better." he responded.

Rex shoved the boxes to the side. 

"Any news on Benny?"

Cop shook his head sadly. "He's still unconscious." 

"I'm sorry to hear that but I know it will get better and he will wake up." Rex reassured. 

Cop gave him a small smile.

"Did you and Kenny ever find out who ratted one of the secret labs out?"

"Yes it was a spy who was pretending to be one of Business's robots. We went to his cell today but like his system he had turned to stone." Rex said.

Cop nodded. "I see it's a shame he didn't get a proper punishment."

A loud robotic voice interrupted their talk. 

"Bad cop we received a message from the systar hospital and they want to inform you that your husband is conscious once again." Betty said in her monotone voice.

Upon hearing the news Cop dashed out the room nearly knocking piles of boxes over.

Rex shrugged off his lab coat and grabbed his keys.

"Cop wait! We'll take my ship!" Rex yelled as he went after him.


	28. Maybe baby

The ride to the hospital was chaotic for Rex, as Cop kept insisting that Rex should fly past red lights and such. Rex tried to talk him into being calm but he wouldn't budge. He seemed extremely anxious.

Cop also made them stop for flowers and a card.

They got to the systar hospital and Cop practically jumped off the ship and ran towards the entrance. Rex trotted alongside him as they went towards the receptionist with bright orange hair.

When they were given the room number Cop ran towards the direction of the room while Rex stayed to try and get Emmet's room number.

"I'll see you later." Cop yelled out.

~~~~

He entered the room slowly trying not to cause so much ruckus. His heart fluttered when he saw Benny sitting upright. He was surrounded by gifts that consisted of flowers and "get well soon" balloons. Despite being in several bandages he was still the same Benny he loved the most. 

"Hiya love." he said as he gave a kiss on Benny's cheek. He received a giggle in response.

"These are for you bunny boo."

"Aw thank you! You're so sweet." he said as he smelled the flowers. He admired the pretty red roses and the adorable card that had an injured teddy bear.

"How are you doing Baddy?" Benny asked.

"Forget about me honey, how do you feel? We've all been worried sick for you baby."

Benny rested against the pillows.

"I feel okay. Probably because of the drugs and medication they gave me." he said.

Cop brushed his hair with his fingers. "I'm glad you're okay hun."

Benny let out a nervous giggle and refused to meet his gaze.

"What's the matter Ben? Are you actually okay?" he asked in a worried tone. He knew Ben had a habit of lying to him about his health and how he really felt.

Benny sighed but smiled and patted his belly.

"We're okay.." Ben said.

_What?_

Cop felt his mouth go dry. He tried to process his thoughts and emotions. Was Benny really implying what he was thinking?

"I wish I could've told you a better time but I couldn't wait much longer! They were so eager for you to know about their existence." Benny said in a loving motherly tone.

Cop stood in shock as he couldn't move or say a single word. He was shell shocked.

"I'm a couple weeks! Baddy are you okay?"

He felt tears run down his face and a mixture of emotions. He never imagined himself as a father in any way possible. Cop felt nervous and scared by the news. Would he be a decent father? Did he make enough income for the new addition to their small family? 

Would their child love him?

"I….I just never thought this day would come. I never envisioned it." he admitted as Benny cupped his cheeks.

"I just don't want to be a bad father to our child." he said as he sobbed on Ben.

Benny wrapped his bandaged arms around him. "Aw Baddy it's okay! I love you and I know you'll do your best to raise them to be the best they can be!"

Ben's words described exactly what Cop wanted for the future. Of course that didn't stop him from being nervous.

"I love you Benny."

"I love you too."

~~~~

"You up?" Rex said as he stood by the door.

Emmet's eyes lit up when he saw him.

"Rex! You're okay! Oh thank goodness." Emmet said. He tried to get out of bed but Rex nudged him backwards.

"No kiddo you stay lying down."

"I can't believe you're okay! Did they hurt you?" Emmet seemed worried sick yet happy to see him.

"Calm down Em I'm great they didn't get to touch me."

Emmet relaxed. "Oh thank goodness. How did you get them to be at peace?"

The room got silent. Rex felt that it was the moment when Emmet realized that they didn't come to terms with the crescent system. When he realized they were terminated.

"Oh Bruce.."

"Bruce?" Rex asked raising a brow.

"The Bruce from that dimension was helping me get to your ship. What happened to him?"

Rex leaned in and touched Emmet's cheek.

"The moment the king was defeated they turned to stone and shattered." 

Emmet gasped. "All of them died?"

"I'm sorry Em."

"But they didn't deserve that.." Emmet fell into Rex's arms.

They lay there for a while. Letting the silence surround them.

"Promise me one thing Rex."

"I'm all ears kid."

Emmet turned to look at him.

"Never leave me like how you did back at the ship."

"You still want me around?" Rex asked shocked.

Emmet looked at Rex like he was the stupidest person on the planet.

"No shit sherlock." Emmet teased.

"Really?" Rex asked dumbfounded. 

"Of course! Rex you're my boyfriend who's always looked out for me. For years I've felt like a part of me was missing. As cheesy as it sounds it's the truth."

He placed a hand on Rex's cheek.

"Rex baby, I never truly felt like a whole person until I met you." Emmet planted a kiss on Rex.

It was brief but tender, sweet, and genuine.

"I love you Emmet Brickowski."

"And I love you too Rex Dangervest the raptor trainer."

~~~~

"Hey Rex." 

"Hello Lucy." 

They were outside Emmet's hospital room waiting until he got out so that Rex could take him home for well needed rest. However Lucy had come along to visit Emmet.

"Listen….thank you for bringing Emmet back safe and I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I was just so suspicious but I understand why you act the way you do since you were isolated by others in your dimension." Lucy said putting an arm around him.

"It's fine Lucy."

"We good now?"

"Yes, we're good now friend." Rex said.

"Oh and I almost forgot! I spoke to Kenny and since you're organization will no longer continue, we set up an interview for you to work as a lab scientist for one of Bricksburg's greatest labs."

Rex was in shock.

"You got me a job?"

Lucy stuck out her tongue. "Yeah technically you need the income to support Emmet, the pug, and all your raptors."

Rex let out a loud laugh.

"That's very true."

At that moment Emmet walked out wearing sweats instead of the hospital gown and had a smile on his face.

"What's the laughter about?" He asked as he happily got in between them.

Lucy and Rex swung their arms over him as they walked towards the hospital's exit.

"Just the fact that Lucy here got me a job."

Emmet giggled. "I'm glad she finally told you."

Rex never thought he'd feel at home again but he did. He found himself at peace with his own mind.

~~~~

"Padre!" 

Bruce missed that joyful voice so much. 

"Batsy!" 

And that one as well.

Joker and Richard awaited wearing their pajamas and nightgowns.

Bruce practically ran up the steps to the Manor to greet the loves of his life. He graciously picked up a happy Richard who held him tightly.

"Papa you're back!"

"Welcome home Batsy." Jokes said giving him a quick peck then joining the family hug.

"I missed both of you so much." he said.

Alfred was standing in the steps smiling.

"Welcome back sir."

"Alfred what are you doing? Get over here!"

Alfred happily joined the embrace.

Bruce missed this despite not being gone for so long he missed this very much. He loved his family. He was no longer afraid of admitting it.

"Now that we've established I'm fine and well why don't we go inside and have some breakfast? You guys probably haven't eaten yet or even slept." Bruce said as he placed Richard on his shoulders while holding Joke's hand.

"Yeah! Papa let's have waffles!"

Bruce laughed.

"We can have anything you want mi hijo."

~~~~~

  
  


Emmet awoke sweaty from his nightmare, he turned on the lamp which caused Rex to stir next to him. The light caused his dog Pam to wake up from her slumber.

The bandages felt terrible against Emmet's skin. They were sweaty and uncomfortable. He tried to take them off but a large hand stopped him.

"Em what's the matter?"

Emmet sighed. "Another nightmare."

Rex cradled him as he set himself back onto the pillows.

"It's okay Emmey whatever it was it can't hurt you. All that's happened wasn't for nothing. No one will ever hurt you again." Rex reassured. 

He kissed Em's forehead as he placed a blanket on them. Pan jumped onto the bed with them and cuddled near Emmet placing a quick lick on his hand before snoring once again.

He cuddled Em until he fell back asleep. This time he didn't have any nightmares for the rest of the night as he lay in Rex's arms. The nightmares would no longer hurt him as long as Rex was here. 


	29. Epilogue: After all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short wholesome drabble

_One year later_

Emmet sat cross-legged on the floor of the new planet Rex and he were currently on. Rex needed to collect some samples from this amethyst covered planet for his research back home. They had been there for a while but it seemed like the amazons had somehow had it's gems so well hidden to the point that Rex couldn't seem to find any.

The stones often hid during a couple hours of the day.

Emmet could tell by the look on Rex's face it was secretly stressing him out. He wished he could help with his research and search for the stones but he had to be honest. He truly had no idea what he was doing most of the time and felt like he would just be causing an even bigger mess.

"Don't you want to take a break? I packed us a snack." Emmet pulled out a lunch box with homemade burgers for both of them.

Rex took off his glasses and wiped sweat off his forehead. 

"A break would be very nice." he said.

Emmet handed him his burger and drink and they began to eat. In no time Rex was finished with his food and back up on his feet. Much to Emmet's dismay. 

"You're gonna get back to work already?"

Rex grinned. "Not exactly baby."

Emmet was confused.

Rex went towards his neon and blue backpack and dug around. He pulled out a velvet box and knelt down in front of Emmet.

"Emmet I know I've been busy these past few months with my new job but know that I do all this for us. I work hard for the both of us, especially since you put up with my crap throughout most of our relationship." Rex grinned. 

He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a navy blue stone.

Emmet didn't know what to say at his words.

"So I'd like to ask you this question, Emmet Brickowski will you marry this madman who is madly in love with you till the end of time?"

Emmet actually began crying, he couldn't use his words so he just sobbed out of excitement.

"Honey?"

"I do! I will marry you!" Emmet said excitedly. He wrapped his arms around Rex and kissed him. Rex's broad arms held Emmet and pulled him closer.

"After all you are the one I love most." Emmet said blushing. Even after dating for a while he couldn't help but to get all red and blushy.

He slipped the ring on Emmet's ring finger, it had fit so perfectly. They were a complete match now.

They remained there in that amethyst amazon, in some time during the proposal the gems let themselves be known and began to shine. It was a very pleasant view with the happy couple and a lovely background along with the strong love they had for each other. 

This moment just simply felt so perfect. Just the two of them, Rex and Emmet kissing on the amethyst amazon.


	30. Epilogue: Ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final drabble ❤😊

The ceremony took place at the beach and was small and simplistic. It was warm as well which was something Emmet had missed when he was in that terrible cold planet of Glacies that he was stuck in for weeks.

Mayhem tightened Emmet's bow before it was time to walk down the aisle. 

"How do you feel?"

Emmet grinned. "I feel so excited!"

"I'm glad you're not nervous like you usually are for a lot of things." she teased.

"Not one bit."

The door burst open and Richard came in looking adorable in his black tuxedo.

"Hi Emmet!" 

"Hey little buddy!" Emmet pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm going to be your flower boy!" he said excitedly.

"Yes you are gonna be the flower boy! Are you happy?"

Richard smiled proudly. "Yes I love this new duty!"

Emmet and Richard giggled as Benny came into the room. In a short span of time his belly bump was already starting to show.

"Are you ready Emmet?" Benny said.

Emmet got his flower bouquet. 

"As ready as I'll ever be."

~~~~

Rex wasn't the type to be intimidated by a situation but he couldn't lie because he was extremely anxious. He straightened his tie and put on his glasses, he headed for the door when Lucy came in and stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going with that messy ass hair?" she asked raising a brow.

"To get married duh."

She pulled out a comb and hairspray. "No you're not, not with that hair." she smirked.

A few minutes later Rex's normal bedhead hair had been combed and hairsprayed neatly.

Lucy was proud of her work. "There you go now you look presentable."

Rex rolled his eyes but gave her a smile.

"Now go get married."

~~~~

Lucy and Mayhem held hands and watched as the two lovebirds exchanged their vows. It was a very tender moment between the two. Lucy couldn't help but to take note about the way they smiled at each other, it had such a genuine feel to it.

Lucy smiled to herself knowing that her best friend Emmet would be in good hands.

"I now pronounce you married."

Lucy held her breath as small tears escaped her eyes seeing the happy couple seal their marriage with a kiss.

~~~~

After partying, drinking and dancing for nonstop Rex hopped into his motorcycle and started it. Emmet climbed on the back and hugged Rex from behind tightly.

"Where are you taking me hubby?" Emmet teased.

Rex smirked and ran a hand through his hair roughly which messed it up. 

"I'm taking you to our honeymoon suit of course." He said with a playful growl.

"Ooh yes please take me." Emmet said teasing.

"Have fun on your honeymoon!" Lenny shouted drunkly while sitting on Metalbeard's lap, to which Kenny facepalmed. Everyone else seemed either just as drunk or a bit more sober. 

Emmet waved goodbye as they rode away. They zoomed in the highway admiring the ocean view. The sun was setring and it created a nice orange glow. Emmet looked back and smiled.

He knew he would never experience white nights, sleepless nights, or fear in general. Not as long as he and Rex were together.

Emmet snuggled closer to Rex and righted his hold on him.

"Hey Rex? I love you."

He heard Rex laugh. 

"I love you more teddy bear."

Emmet blushed.

"Well I will love you until the end of time."

Emmet giggled. He could say this was like his happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading White nights❤😄❤

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like so far!  
> Please leave feedback ❤❤❤


End file.
